From This Moment On
by Lorelai Grint
Summary: PostDH. How will it be the dawning from the Second War to the Wizardry world? How about to Ron and Hermione? May the Weasleys stand strong after what they've been through? DH spoilers, picks from where DH left off. RHr & HG, focus all other characters too
1. Shatteringly Broken

**From This Moment On**

**by Lorelai Grint**

Chapter 1: Shatteringly Broken

Returning to the Great Hall was probably the last thing Ron wanted to do at that very moment. It was over at last. You-Know-Who was gone forever and he would never again feel that shiver of utter fear at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. However, this new feeling brought its own weight: the loss of his brother, of so many people, families torn apart by the action of one and one only: Lord Voldemort…

Hermione's soft touch on his upper arm retrieved him from his darker thoughts. Looking at his left, he saw her strained smile, the brown of her eyes nervously unsettled. There she was, so close, miraculously with him still, and yet it seemed like centuries had passed since that precious moment when their lips had touched so eagerly. Tenderly, she motioned him to walk through the large wooden doors and only then did he realize they had arrived to the Great Hall. With a gigantic leap of renewed anxiety at what he would have to face again, Ron stepped reluctantly towards his family. Hermione tried to seize his hand but hesitated and before she knew it Ron was already walking ahead of her, his steps increasingly steadier and surer.

Harry could not have missed such awkwardness in Hermione's lost actions and by looking at her following Ron he saw himself struggling to comfort Ginny. There was no easy way to handle such losses as those the war had brought to the wizardry world but how were they supposed to deal with Fred's absence? And at that point Harry could not even bear to think of Tonks and Lupin's child, his orphan godson Teddy…

The silence inside the Great Hall, Hermione suddenly realised, was so immensely uncharacteristically that it was as though the real Hogwarts was several miles away. The destruction could swallow them up and had not been for more imperative issues Hermione would have let herself go at the thought of so many memories shattered like that. However, the pain in the castle was stingily palpable and to Hermione Ron's was particularly pungent.

'Where is George?', Ron's voice sounded muffled.

'Right over there…' Charlie answered, teary, poiting to the place where Fred's body stood. 'We've tried all the ways we could think of to make him… make him leave him, leave… leave Fred', Charlie almost broke at his brother's name 'he just won't. He won't budge… he hasn't even cried yet-'

Ron did not hear another word coming out of Charlie's mouth. Somewhat fearfully, Ron walked over to Fred's cold body, further down the Great Hall, near which stood George on his knees, his unblinking gaze fixed upon his twin's lifeless face. Mr Weasley was holding Mrs Weasley in a tender embrace, her quiet sobs hushed against her husband's chest, who had unstopping tears falling from his wide eyes.

Hermione followed Ron midway but felt unsure to continue. All she wanted to do was take Ron's pain away and yet he would barely look at her. She could not possibly know how to feel at that. Nonetheless, looking over her shoulder she saw Harry talking quietly to Ginny, softly taking her hair away from her face after kissing her gently on the cheek. Ginny showed no intention of shoving Harry away – then why would Ron keep her away?

'George?', she heard Ron's warm call to his brother and noticed something unusual on his tone . 'George… How are you feeling?'

Hermione's surprise should not have been that great but to her own amazement it was. Not only Ron was willing to talk about feelings, he had had the courage to go rescue his brother from the deepest hole by himself. He was putting aside his own pain at Fred's disappearance to try and ease George's. However, the latter seemed to have missed every single word addressed to him – as well everything else around him except Fred's still body. To the inexistent response Ron replied with a caring hand on his older brother's shoulder. George's expression was not that far from Fred's up to that moment – the same absence of joy, expression, life. Hermione noticed how hard Ron was trying not to look directly at Fred and she was sure Ron knew he would break down the moment he did. At Ron's touch, George quivered rather abruptly and closed his eyes, allowing two large drops of salty water to make their way through his freckles. Ron froze, unaware of Hermione sliding softly to the floor, giving in to the smashing sting in her heart. Ron then relaxed and made to hug George, mumbling something amongst sobs.

Hearing their sons' muffled whimpers, Mr and Mrs Weasley made to comfort George and Ron but to their surprise they had to let go of a rebelled Ron, who made to leave the Great Hall after a shaken 'No, Mum, no'. However, his will to reach the door was momentarily forgotten by the sudden arrival of Angelina Johnson, who made her way quickly through the abandoned bodies of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange.

'No, no, no… Oh god, please no…', mumbled Angelina, reaching Fred's body. Her whimpering whispers were heartbreaking and Hermione fought the daunting thought of going through the same with Ron.

'Oh George, George… George, no…', to everyone's surprise, George had suddenly come out of his lethargic stare and was holding Angelina as though she was a frighten toddler.

'I – I …' George tried to articulate, but no words would come out.

'Why, why him, why now? Why Fred, not Fred, please not Fred…', Angelina cried into George's shoulder.

Professor McGonagall approached quickly, looking just as much crestfallen as everyone else. She was in charge of assuring the retrieval of every single body of those lost in combat and therefore had to deal with the pain at its rawest state.

'Miss Johnson, come on now… Come here, my dear, come here', she made to take Angelina's from George's embrace but she just wouldn't let go. 'Angelina, dear, come on now! You better see Madame Pomfrey for a soft potion…'

'No: Fred… I want Fred, George, I can't – I won't, I-'

'I know', George replied, his voice seemingly assured. 'Neither will I. I know, I won't, I can't, I won't…'.

'Molly, I am sorry but I believe it is best for George to come as well… Arthur, please… We ought to start moving the – well, you know – take the – take – take them to a place where we can identify everyone and prepare the – I mean, the – well, a ceremony', stuttered Professor McGonagall.

'Well, yes, I understand… Molly, dear, what do you reckon?', asked Mr Weasley.

'Yes, Minerva, of course, I think…', Mrs Weasley looked deeply unsure. 'What did you ask?'

'I believe it is best to take Angelina and George up to Madam Pomfrey', Professor McGonagall explained again with a sweet tone. 'I believe it is better for them to go and take a sleeping potion so they will be able to take a decent rest tonight…'

'Oh', murmured Mrs Weasley. 'Oh, yes, of course, Minerva. Thank you, yes. It is best. Yes.'

"And, hum… I am sorry, Arthur, but it's just-'

'It is OK, Minerva', Mr Weasley interrupted Professor McGonagall. 'I understand… Yes, it is time we take Fred to the other room. Don't you agree, Molly?'.

Mr Weasley was clearly making an over human effort not to break down; even so, his voice could not hide the pain and failed. Mrs Weasley mastered no reply beside a louder sob, even though it was clear that she as well believed they could no longer stand in the Great Hall wishing for a miracle that just would not come.

Ron was still standing on the exact same place, dumbstruck and very statue-like. Hermione got near to him and called out.

'Ron', she grabbed his wrist. 'Ron, come her-'

'No, stop, please', he pulled his arm and turned around. 'No, please…', he repeated.

Hermione stood there, her watery eyes aching with doubt, watching Ron walking away from her to a near window. As Professor McGonagall asked Bill and Charlie to help take Fred's lifeless body to one of the empty classrooms, Hermione could see Harry holding a sobbing Ginny at the sight of George and Angelina still holding each other as though everything they held dear in the whole wide world had just been crushed, shattered, broken. And then again, perhaps it really had been.


	2. After The Storm

**From This Moment On**

**by Lorelai Grint**

_**Disclaimer: **__I forgot to say on the first chapter, but you've probably noticed it... I am in no way JK Rowling, therefore there isn't the slightest chance that I own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. Though luck..._

* * *

Chapter 2: After the Storm

It took all of Fleur's strength to step into Mrs Weasley's shoes and start gathering them all around once every lost soul's body had been brought into the castle. Clearly, the loss of Fred would keep Mrs Weasley from providing everything to everyone – and Fleur out of all people was well aware of how just the entire family depended on its matriarch. Coming from a completely different environment, Fleur had been amazed at start by her mother-in-law's ability to keep all of them together and safe. And now that she needed time to grieve her son, all Fleur could do was make herself sure that everyone would get their rest and eat properly. After all, what else was left to be done?

'Peeple', she called out. 'I sink it is best for evryone to go sleep… Herrmynee, get Ron, weel you?'

Hermione nodded and obeyed. She walked closer to Ron, who had not moved from the window, staring blankly outside. She felt her heart thumping while she was getting nearer.

'Ron?', she called, looking at the ceiling. 'Fleur thinks it is best for us to go to the Tower…'

She heard no answer and so she made to look at Ron. Surprisingly she saw the blue in his eyes intensely blurred, staring at her dementedly. However, what really caught Hermione by surprise was the pledge in his eyes. Hers starred back, unable to know what to do. For a second, Ron nearly hugged her, his need to let it all out almost winning him over; still he vacillated and the next moment Harry's voice echoed, bringing them back to reality.

'Are you ready to come as well?', Harry called. Hermione took the cue and rejoined the group; Ron followed, the ultimate look of defeat all over his face. 'How are you doing, mate?', Harry asked, throwing his arm around Ron's shoulders. Ron merely nodded mind-absently, gazing at the empty walls with the same half-crazed eyes.

When they finally reached the Fat Lady portrait, Ginny gave the password and all of them got in, except for Fleur who was going down to the kitchens to ask the house-elves for some food. Hermione looked sadly at Ron, remembering how it had felt so right to just kiss him after his S.P.E.W.-like yak.

After making it through the portrait hole, it was a rush of emotions to Harry, Ron and Hermione. The common room they had left for a year to go on the Horcruxes' hunt was miraculously still the same. That part of the castle hadn't been affected by the war or so it seemed at least. Hermione's rush of memories made her eyes water and she could not stop herself from clutching Ron's hand. To her relief he made no motion to push her away this time.

'Didn't change a bit, eh?', Percy got into the hole after them. Ron's grip on Hermione's hand tightened. Her heart raced.

'I'd say it did for some parts', Ron muttered darkly. The moment after he wished he hadn't said anything – Percy looked utterly bewildered and taken aback. Ron was yet to understand these mood swings he was feeling, these voices that were pulling him into some dark, cold and lonely place. Hermione's fingers' soft touch entwined on his own calmed him down. 'Sorry, Perce… I'm just so bloody tired'.

Never letting go of Hermione's hand, he moved near the fireplace and threw himself on his favourite couch, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. Looking down at him, Hermione felt her heart about to explode out of the mixture of feelings inside it at that moment: her love for him was so immense, and yet there she was, powerless – nothing she could do to take his pain away.

'Mum and Dad think George better be with us for today', Percy continued, his voice incredibly hollow. 'Do you all think you'll be fine in here by yourselves?'

Ron merely nodded, his eyes tightly closed. Harry embraced Ginny in a protective way as though answering Percy and Hermione held Ron's hand more firmly.

'Yes, Percy… It's OK, you go and take care of George and your parents. We'll be fine.'

'Speak for yourself', Ron mumbled. Yet again, he regretted it the second after.

'I… I didn't mean it like that', Hermione retorted, letting go of his hand briskly.

'I…', Ron tried to speak but was interrupted by Percy, who was not recognising his younger brother. Even so, Percy had been away for so long that he could not truthfully say he was actually surprised by any changes.

'Well, just to let you know, Charlie said he'd go home to get us some stuff we need', he spoke in a rather formal manner. 'So you two won't have to worry about Crookshanks or Pigwidgeon, he'll feed them'.

'Yes, Crookshanks…', Hermione's face turned to a weird expression. 'Good, thanks a lot, Percy…'

'I didn't even remember Pig', Ron's eyes were fixed on the ceiling. 'How can he still be there? It's so different…'

'I'll see you later on, then' Percy continued, unaware of Ron's emotionless yak. 'Be good and try to rest… If any of you need anything, we're in the History of Magic classroom. Alright?'

They all nodded in agreement. As Percy exited through the portrait hole, none of them knew what to do or say, particularly Ron and Hermione, and so silence reigned for long and awkward minutes. Harry and Ginny had sat near the window, Harry holding her hand caringly. Never looking at Ron, Hermione sat across him and stared out of the window. The day was gloriously sunny and rather hot; nevertheless, Hermione kept feeling shivers down her spine.

'Should we all go to bed?', broke Harry's voice. 'I mean, it has been a really long day and being tired won't do us any good for the time-'

However, Harry was caught mid-sentence by Bill entering the Tower. Ginny looked at him and suddenly felt a bit more reassured, as the presence of her older brother would always make her feel.

'How come you can come in here?', she asked.

'McGonagall gave us the password', he answered. However, he was not coming alone: George and Angelina followed. 'George and Angelina here wouldn't have it sleeping in the classrooms with the rest of us', Bill said, trying his best to smile. 'Their Gryffindor spirit's still too alive, eh?'

Bill patted at George's back, whose lips twisted in a failed attempt of smile. They were bluntly much calmer even though the pain in their red eyes was still absolutely visible. Hermione startled at Angelina's presence again, glancing sideways at Ron. The thought of losing him…

Angelina walked through the common room and sat beside Ginny, who had let go of Harry when Bill had entered. She smiled warmly at the red-haired girl, running her fingers through Ginny's hair.

'How are you, sweetie?', Angelina's voice was strained and yet reassuring, calming. Ginny got around to no answer and they both stared at each other for two seconds, after which Ginny broke crying. The two girls hugged each other tightly as Harry got up to talk to Bill.

'Angelina's spending the night in the dorms?', he asked Bill.

'Yes, definitely. We tried to convince her and George to stay with us but it was pointless. Angelina wouldn't stop going on about Ginny… That girl can't forget the adoration Fred has – I mean… yeah, for Ginny, you know', Bill finished gawkily.

'How about George?'

'He just wanted to be here. I guess he just needs to feel something is still as it was…'

Ron had got up briefly after George's arrival and was now getting him some tea. Hermione was still in the same spot, mind-absent, and Harry noticed how helpless she looked. Ron was acting like anyone but himself and Harry knew exactly how his clever friend was feeling. He was going through the exact same thing with Ginny.

'Bill… I'm worried about Ginny and Ron', he let out 'and I know you all have enough to deal with as it is but… I don't know what else Hermione and I can do for them and that's driving us mental…'

'Let them be for now', Bill laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. 'That's all you can do for today, trust me. Make sure they have some rest… Mum and Dad wanted to bring some potion for a dreamless sleep for you lot as well; they might me coming in later to check on you guys'.

Harry stared sternly at all the others and realised how broken and scarred that war had left all of them.

'Harry, honestly… let it be for now. Here-' Bill conjured a set of four tea cups and a light purple bottle. 'This ought to calm you lot for the night. I'll let Mum and Dad know I already gave you the potion as well. It was supposed to be for the Malfoys, I was going to take it for them after, but I'll just do it later'.

They heard steps on the dorm stairs and Alicia Spinnet came darting into the common room.

'George!'

George's face half glowed at her sight. He turned to face her as she ran into his arms.

'How are you? I already know about, well, you know…'

At this, George stiffed and released himself from the embrace.

'Hmm, yeah… you know', he turned on the spot and went to one of the couches. Alicia looked rather taken aback and Harry turned to Bill.

'You see? Same reaction…'

'I know, Harry', Bill acquiesced, quite sadly. 'Do you think it has been easy on Fleur? I have been pushing her away a bit as well and I well know it – and don't think I don't realise what an idiot I have been. The thing with this… this feeling, is that you think it's just yours and you tend to feel like you have to drench in it by yourself. That's stupid, I know' Bill added as Harry tried to snap back 'but that _is_ the way it goes, mate. And I'm nearly ten years older then either of these fools, so don't you ask too much of them, alright, Harry? Be patient, please…'

Suddenly, Harry felt ashamed of himself. He knew loss, undoubtedly, but not the sort of loss Ron and Ginny (or any of the Weasleys, for that matter) were feeling at the moment. Growing up without his parents had been hard but Harry caught himself wondering if it wouldn't be a thousand times worse to lose a brother you have been growing up with for your entire life, who has always been there right by your side, who you have seen become a man before your very own eyes…

'Harry' Ginny called from his left side. 'Angelina and I are going to bed…'

She gently entwined herself in his soft embrace and he kissed her gently on the head.

'Drink a cup of tea first, darling' Angelina said, winking weakly at Bill. 'It'll help you sleep properly'.

Harry reached for a cup to Ginny. To his pleasant surprise, she reached for his other hand, pulled a chair and motioned him to sit down, sitting on his lap after. Harry handed her the cup and kissed her cheek with all his love.

Bill gave another cup to Harry so he would also drink some tea. Nightmares were bound to fill their minds the moment they closed their eyes and drifted away to dreamland. Bill got the other two cups, going to the couches near the fireplace to give one to Hermione. She thanked rather quietly but when Bill turned towards Ron, Hermione called him louder.

'Bill… Give it to me, please… I'll go.'

Bill smiled.

'Thanks, Hermione. He really needs you now, even though he doesn't even know it himself. He's Ron, after all.'

Hermione flinched. It surely did not look that way. Getting closer to Ron, however, she noticed the tears in his eyes and every single resentment melted away.

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **_I would like to thank everyone who has read this story, who's put me and the story in their favourites and, particularly, to those who took the time to write me such nice reviews. Thank you deeply! Hopefully you'll have enjoyed this chapter as well :) and I'm sorry for any mistakes! __See you!_


	3. Closer

**From This Moment On**

**by Lorelai Grint**

_**Disclaimer: **__Nothing has really changed since last chapter, no ability to Transfigurate myself into JKRowling has grown on me, so... Nope, none of the characters or such are mine. I just enjoy playing with them for a while!_

* * *

Chapter 3: Closer

'Ron, darling', Hermione whispered, sitting next to him. Ron looked at her, apparently surprised by what she had called him. Even though his face showed nothing more than an agreeable surprise, Hermione suddenly felt her face well hotter. 'You better drink some tea before going to bed, you know… To calm you down and stuff…'

Suddenly, looking into the blue of Ron's eyes was unbearable to her. She was staring stubbornly at her lap. Ron's fingers brushed through her hand while taking the cup and both of them felt a leap at their stomachs. Ron took her hand and pulled her closer to him on the couch.

'I'm sorry', he whispered in her ear. 'I… I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with-'

Hermione hushed him by bringing her fingers to his lips. The explosion of emotions inside each one of them was beyond words.

'It's OK', Hermione said, looking deeply into Ron's eyes and losing track of what she was saying. 'Honest, it is OK', she repeated, bringing herself down to earth. 'I don't mind. Just… I am not going anywhere and I really hope you know it'.

Ron put the cup aside and buried his face on Hermione's shoulder. Despite not seeing his face, Hermione could feel his tears trickling on her neck. She set the cup on the nearby table and then hugged Ron tightly.

'We're off to bed', Harry called, especially distracted. 'You coming?'

Hermione looked back, keeping Ron close to her, who didn't move an inch. It was as though Harry hadn't said anything. Hermione then shook her head to Harry. 'Off you go; we'll be here a bit longer. Have a nice rest'.

Hermione smiled especially to Ginny and George. Harry was holding hands with Ginny, who started to go to the stairs where Angelina awaited, putting on a brave face. Alicia had finally convinced George to go up as well and eventually they all went up the stairs and disappeared into the dorms.

'Will you be OK, Hermione?', Bill asked significantly.

'Yes, we're fine, don't worry. You go and have a rest as well, yeah?'

'If you need anything, you know where to get us, right?'

'Yeah, don't worry. See you later'.

Bill waved sorrowfully, got to the Fat Lady portrait and went through it. Hermione kept running her trembling fingers through Ron's hair. She had wished to be this close to him for so long but she had never expected for it to happen under such circumstances. She had never thought she would see Ron crying so desolately or that she would be able to comfort him. And yet there she was, Ron completely lost in her arms. They laid there like this for a good while, until Ron put his hand on Hermione's back, finally showing some regained composure.

Feeling Ron this close was totally atypical and yet it felt so right. She only wished they could be at ease and not having to deal with such heavy ache. Going further to the side of the couch, Hermione held Ron's hand and pulled it tenderly.

'Why don't you just lay down for a bit?', she asked him softly. Ron abed and got on his back, resting his head on her lap. He felt some actual peace for the first time in what he considered far too many hours.

'It wasn't supposed to be like this', Ron murmured after what felt like ages.

'What do you mean? What 'this'?', Hermione asked.

'Us', he shifted position on the couch to take a better look at Hermione. 'This happening this way. And with all of what's happening'.

Hermione felt her cheeks becoming redder and redder.

'Do you mean… Do you mean you resent that I – well, that we kissed?', she enquired, afraid.

'No', Ron replied simply. 'Not at all'.

Hermione did not know what to say to this. She knew he was being sincere – and she also knew he was terrible at expressing his feelings: after all, why had it taken them so long?

'Did you use to think about it?'

'Well, I don't know', Ron replied rather awkwardly. 'I guess so. It wasn't as though I was planning it or anything, I just…'

'It felt right'.

'Yeah, after a certain point that was exactly it'.

'When did you know?'

'C'mon, are you seriously asking me that?'

'Yes, I am', Hermione retorted, blushing. 'I did know. Didn't you?'

'I just told you I did, didn't I?'

'No, you actually gracefully escaped the question, smart pants'.

Ron was not willing to tell her that he had only known for sure, from her side at least, a couple of months ago… and most definitely, he was not up for talking about the locket with her just yet. His heart started to beat wildly at that thought but he instantly reached for her hand.

'Well, what do you mean?', he tried to distract her, playing with her fingers. Hermione's reaction showed that it was clearly doing the trick. 'You haven't told me when you did know'.

'Because I was asking _you_', Hermione smiled at him. Ron's heart skipped a beat but then returned to his calmer, normal pace. He loved this feeling she would give him, of both excitement and utter peace like as though everything would fall into place.

'I don't understand the question', he tried to smile. 'That has always been the problem with school, teachers just never got it'.

Hermione chuckled, poking his nose jokingly. She felt a huge relief realising that Ron was finally closer to his true self, able to make a joke and pull a smile, even if just a really feeble one.

'Well, I guess I can truthfully say I knew it at the Yule Ball night', she blushed immensely. 'I knew you weren't to me the same as Harry before that, but I kept being unsure about you. But then the way you reacted to me going with Viktor, it was just ridiculous… Still, I kept wondering if I wasn't just totally mad at times because your actions, mister, were just mental, do you know that?'

At Hermione's loving smile Ron's revulsion for the sound of Krum's name dissolved. He raised his hand to her cheek and laid it there.

'That's your fault', he said, his voice deeply serious. 'You make me mental'.

Hermione's mind was already twirling due to his warm touch but Ron's last words made her heart stop. And only then she fully understood: they were together, closer than they had ever been before – and words like that were bound to come out of Ron's mouth throughout their times together. She smiled warmly at him and rested her hand on his chest, leaving the conversation at that. Ron closed his eyes, relieved for postponing the story about the locket. He could not have handled it at that point and he knew he was bound to do stupid things just because all of the last events had driven him to the edge. And as suddenly as the dark thoughts had left his mind, they filled it yet again.

'I can't do this', Hermione's heart jumped at the hollowness in Ron's voice. She showed no intention of asking him anything because she noticed how tightly his eyes were closed – hence she knew what he was going to talk about. 'Just the thought… and seeing George like that. And Ginny. You know how Ginny adore those two. Should I say adored?' Ron looked gravely at Hermione, as though grammar logistics were the actual important point of their existence. 'I mean, it would be logical, or-'

'Ron, stop, that's not making any sense', Hermione started to feel scared at that half-manic speech. 'Fred will always be-'

'Don't say his name', Ron gasped.

'That doesn't make any sense either-', Hermione started but Ron interrupted her, rising himself rather abruptly.

'I don't care!', Ron was getting to the point of almost yelling and tears got near Hermione's eyes. 'I just, I really just couldn't give a damn. Guess what, it actually makes no sense he's – he's – well, that he's gone and all, but you know what? He is, he is! I – George, Ginny – we, all of us, neither of us, we'll just never see – see him again… and-'

'Ron, listen to me…', Hermione held his face in front of hers, trying to calm him down. It was astounding to see the grey fog covering the bright blue. 'Ron, you'll be OK. Eventually, you'll get through this. We'll get through this', she said, holding is hand tightly. 'I'm not letting you go. And eventually you'll be able to move on…'

'I won't. I don't think I'll ever move on'.

Hermione looked taken aback and was unable to respond to such crazed, hollow gaze. However, she was spared the awkward silence by the arrival of Mr and Mrs Weasley.

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **_Thanks once again to everyone who's read and reviewed... although I think I have bad news about updating - I'm not absolutely sure as whether I'll be able to post Chapter 4 next week or not. For those who might be interested, check my blog for longer explanation. I am sorry to those who asked me to update ASAP... __Well, enjoy your reading!_


	4. Never Move On

**From This Moment On**

**by Lorelai Grint**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Four chapters on and I still don't own a thing... Except for the script, that is._

* * *

Chapter 4: Never Move On

'Do you remember it being this hard to climb, Arthur?', Mrs Weasley asked.

She was way calmer and put together so Hermione had no doubt a good amount of dreamless sleep potion had also been poured to Mrs Weasley. Hermione instantly let go of Ron's hand, his words still resounding inside her head. Trying to shake those thoughts away, she smiled warmly at Mr and Mrs Weasley.

'Well dear, it has been a few long years since the last time we were here', Mr Weasley said to his wife.

Hermione felt a huge relief at the sight of Mrs Weasley feeble smile. However, the recent conversation with Ron was the clearest example that a joke here and a smile there were no decent proof of a calmer, happier mood.

'Do you remember us studying here? We would always sit by the fireplace…', Mrs Weasley stared dreamily at the mantelpiece.

'So do we', Hermione said, drawing the Weasleys' attention to her. 'I mean, so did we… It's pretty cosy, it has always been one of my favourite spots at Hogwarts'.

Mrs Weasley gave her a motherly soft smile and Hermione felt pink in the face without understanding why she did so. Nevertheless, that was probably because of the intensity in Mrs Weasley look: in fact, she had realised by her son's bloodshot eyes that he had been crying and although she was sure Hermione had not noticed, the abrupt release of hands had not been missed by Mrs Weasley.

'Yes, dear, it is really sweet. Actually… well, Arthur and I first kissed by that fireplace'.

'You two first kissed in the castle?', Ron mumbled.

'Well, son, where did you expect us to kiss?', Mr Weasley asked Ron with a badly covered smile on his lips. Hermione's stomach made a triple backward somersault at the hesitation of Ron's answer.

'I don't know, Hogsmeade or something, to say the least… At least not in Gryffindor's Tower, especially not in the Common Room. Did you do it in front of everybody?'

Hermione felt herself boiling inside. Hadn't she kissed Ron right in front of Harry, precisely in the middle of the war? So he wasn't so happy about the kiss, Hermione supposed…

'Ron, for Merlin's sake! What do you think your father and I were, a couple of demented Kneazles on Spring?', spluttered Mrs Weasley. 'And what kind of a conversation is this, anyway?'

'Come on, Molly, he's just curious…', Mr Weasley held Mrs Weasley tenderly with a significant look.

'And now I think I'm going to be sick', Ron said under his breath. Without looking at Hermione, he got to his feet. 'What are you doing here at this time? Shouldn't you be resting?'

The good mood that had started to feel the room by Mr and Mrs Weasley reminiscences left as soon and as hastily as it had come. Mr Weasley voice was hollow when he spoke and Mrs Weasley seemed to have lost the gift of speech.

'We wanted to check on you kids before we went to rest. Make sure you were all in bed doing the same. Good thing we did, since you two are still here'.

'We were going to go in a minute, Mr Weasley, we were just drinking the potion Bill got us-'

'Oh, good thing he did, yes, we forgot to bring it with us', Mr Weasley continued, the same hollow tone. 'Silly us, indeed…'

'Mr Weasley, is anything decided to when we will be leaving Hogwarts?', Hermione tried to go down a different route.

'Yes, Minerva thinks it is best for people to return home before we start rebuilding the castle and settling everything else. Just going home for a couple of days or so…'

'It'd be nice, going home…', Ron whispered, an empty look out of the window, the bright sun still coming in.

'It'll be awful returning home', sobbed Mrs Weasley. 'It'll all seem so-'

'Molly dear… Calm down now, sweetheart', Mr Weasley gave her a tight hug. 'Ron seems rather lost already, you have to be strong for him now, darling', he whispered in her ear.

Mrs Weasley regained her composure, wept her eyes and asked as bravely as she could for Ginny and George.

'They went to the dorms already', Hermione answered, for Ron was still as quiet as before. 'Harry, Alicia and Angelina went with them. Angelina seemed all better now, she was going to be with Ginny tonight, I believe'.

'Yes, yes, Angelina surely is a brave girl', Mrs Weasley's eyes watered. 'That girl is a rock and not even now she's thinking of herself, all she wanted to do when she calmed down a bit was come to see Ginny-'

'Ron', called Mr Weasley, noticing his son's gradually severer face. 'What do you think of going upstairs with me now? I'm going to check on George and the others; you probably should come and get some sleep'.

'Yeah, sure', Ron seemed slightly relieved at the thought of leaving the room. Hermione couldn't pretend not to see his willingness to get away from that awkward wall that had dropped between them.

'Goodnight, Mum', he approached Mrs Weasley, who kissed him softly on the cheek. 'See you tomorrow, Hermione', he said from across the room, not looking directly into her eyes.

'Sleep tight, Ron', she replied with the same tone of ceremony.

Confused by that odd behaviour between the two (and then again, maybe not so uncommon for the pair of them), Mrs Weasley watched her husband and her younger son climbing the stairs up to the dorms. She then glanced at Hermione, who had got to the window. Moving towards her, Mrs Weasley realised Hermione had a tear on her cheek, which she quickly removed at the sound of Mrs Weasley's steps.

'Hermione dear, how are you?'

'I'm fine, Mrs Weasley, a bit tired, actually. I should go to bed as well, are you going to see Ginny? Because I'm going up now and-'

'Sit down, Hermione, please. You are not going to bed until you explain me why you were crying'.

'I was not crying', Hermione blinked and a small drop of salty water leaped onto the corner of her eye. '_Why do I always fail miserably at trying to cover up tears?_', she thought to herself.

'Hermione, don't you lie to me, dear', Mrs Weasley said softly. 'You know I care for you as if you were one of my own… So please tell me what is wrong – was it something that Ron did? Dear, you must know how he is like, just don't pay too much atten-'

'No, it has nothing to do with Ron', Hermione interrupted. 'Why should it have?' , Hermione regretted the tone of slight defiance that had come out of her mouth.

'Oh, no reason', Mrs Weasley sounded taken aback. 'I just-'

'I'm sorry, Mrs Weasley, I didn't mean to be rude', Hermione apologised. 'I'm just incredibly tired, I think I should go to sleep, it's been a really hard day and-'

'Molly, dear, have you gone up to the girl's dorm yet?', Mr Weasley had come down the stairs without Hermione or Mrs Weasley noticing.

'No, actually no… We'd better be off, then, don't you think, Hermione?'

'Yes, sure… Goodnight, Mr Weasley', Hermione bade farewell and crossed the common room with Mrs Weasley.

'Hermione, Harry wanted a word with you', Mr Weasley called. 'He said he'd come down in a minute, so he must be coming in a moment'.

'Thanks, Mr Weasley… I'll try and meet him on the way then. Goodnight'.

'Goodnight, dear'.

Hermione felt slightly confused, for she thought Harry would have been sleeping for a while now… What could he possibly want?

'Hermione!', Harry called, stepping out of the boys' dorm. 'Can I talk to you for a minute?'

Harry threw a significant look at Mrs Weasley. Discreetly, she understood that he needed to speak to her alone.

'Well, I have to go up to see Ginny… See you in a while, Hermione… Goodnight, Harry'.

Harry wished Mrs Weasley goodnight and waited for her to leave. Then, he looked at Hermione, and the look upon his face was dead serious.

'What happened?', Harry asked straightforwardly.

'What do you mean?', Hermione asked, feeling clueless. Had Ron said something?

'With you and Ron, Hermione, come on… He's all weird, not in the way he was before I left the room… Mr Weasley was trying to get him to say more than two words and he failed miserably…'

'I don't know', Hermione said truthfully. 'I don't know, Harry, I can't get to him…'.

For a second Hermione hesitated; it was Harry she was talking to. Harry had never been the person she would pour her heart to. However, she was in desperate need of talking to someone… Knowing she could not ask Ginny for help, and remembering how weird the imminent conversation about Ron with Mrs Weasley had been, Hermione decided to be sincere with Harry.

'He's not OK… at all. He's taking this really hard, obviously… but I'm worried, Harry, he's not letting it out, he's barely spoken to me. I don't know, I don't think he even wants to be with me right now-'

'Don't be stupid, Hermione, of course he does-'

'Then why does he keep pushing me away? Why can't I be… be by his side, without him shoving me away? I'm trying, Harry, I'm trying and he's-'.

'Ssh, it's all right', Harry embraced Hermione, who had started to sob violently. It had finally hit her and she had no strength left to fight against it. 'Give him time… We have to give them time'.

Hermione looked up at Harry inquisitively.

'Ginny… it hasn't been that easy either, you know'.

'She went to you for support, though… She sat on your lap, I saw it-'

'And Ron cried on your shoulder. Don't even try it', Harry interrupted Hermione when she tried to contradict him. 'I know he was crying when we left… I'm clueless sometimes, but not that much. So he's been acting weird on you… well, Ginny's been acting like that with me as well'.

'I want to be there for him and I can't, Harry'.

'Yes, you can… You are. Bill's been talking to me and-'

'Bill knows? You told him?', Hermione interrupted Harry.

'What? About the kiss?', Harry could not help a badly covered grin. 'No, I didn't tell a soul about… well, that moment', Hermione poked him hard on the arm and turned pink on the face. 'Ouch! That hurt, do you know?'

'Well, it was supposed to… I'm not sure I did the right thing', Hermione stared at her shoes, unable to look at Harry.

'Hermione… he's Ron. We know he sucks at feelings and talking and letting it out without acting like a git. We've known each other for seven years… That's a lifetime, we've been through stuff worth of several lifetimes more… and yet we're kids. You know him better than anyone, better than he thinks…'

'You know him better, probably-'

'And that's why I know he loves you', Harry let out. He felt like he was betraying his best friend and making him a huge favour at the same time. Harry and Hermione stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to say: this was almost as old as their friendship went, and yet it was so new.

'I…', Hermione started, but her voice faded; she did not know what to answer to that.

'Listen… when the right time comes, you'll know… and you'll understand what I'm saying. I've been watching this before my very own eyes…', Hermione eyed him an embarrassed look. '… and I know this is true… Don't doubt that, he can't afford you to do that right now'.

Hermione stared at the wall for a second and then spoke. 'Thanks, Harry… Honest… thank you'.

She threw herself in his arms, in a brotherly hug. Being a lonely child, she'd always seen Harry as a brother – someone who would be by her side, protect her and yet get on her nerves rather often.

'So are you OK? 'Cause you have to be', Harry said, releasing her.

'Yeah… I think so. It just sucks', Hermione whispered, wiping a stubborn tear.

'I know… I had always thought that after all this – Voldemort, Horcruxes, the war – everything would be OK. We've fought so hard for this and it never occurred to me to think of the aftermath. Not like this, anyway…'

'I know… I know', Hermione said simply, lost for any more words.

'I have to get some sleep… _We_ have to get some sleep', he said, seizing Hermione's shoulders. 'Will you be OK?'

'Yes, don't worry… Goodnight, Harry'.

''Night, Hermione'.

Hermione turned and started to climb the stairs up to the girls' dorm. However, she stopped and turned around.

'Harry?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks'.

'Anytime', he said, waving goodbye and finally making it through the door.

Feeling quite more light and relieved, Hermione made her way to bed. A flame of hope flickered in her heart, Harry's words resounding in her head: 'he loves you, he loves you'…

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Note:** _Ok, so I think this chapter might not please everyone... but I really liked writing the conversation between Harry and Hermione. I really hope it pleases you as well. To all of those who are still reading this fan fiction, I am sorry for the lack of updates, but life got chaotic... Thank you for bearing with me. See you next week or so!_


	5. The Cry Of The Owl

**From This Moment On**

**by Lorelai Grint**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Despite the huge amount of time without updating, I did not spend it stealing from the mighty JK Rowling, so... I still don't own any of the characters, or locations, etc._

* * *

Chapter 5: The Cry Of The Owl

Later that day, some people woke up to get something to eat or just check on their friends and relatives; overall, however, everyone took the chance to rest and sleep, for tiredness and grief were taking everyone over. If anyone met down in the kitchens, simple and polite words would be exchanged, but silence would quickly fall over them again; in the common rooms, friends who had known each other for so long behaved as complete strangers if they happened to come across each other. Ron and the other Weasleys were hardy the only ones to behave awkwardly during the first night of the aftermath.

Nevertheless, the next morning it was clear that everyone was making an extra effort to keep together and deal with the unavoidable; the facts were bound to sink even further and more painfully than the day before, now that the body's needs had been taken care of.

Ron had been awake for a couple of hours now, even though he had not moved from bed. He laid there, his eyes staring fixedly and blankly at the ceiling. Numbness was everything that was filling him at that point. He heard all the other boys getting up and ready and then leaving the dormitory; Harry was the last one leaving – Ron was sure it was him because he noticed him staying behind longer, rummaging through things and making noises, as though expecting Ron to get up. However, Ron did not move or make any sound; he pretended to be asleep, in case Harry would check, and waited to hear the dorm door open and close for the last time. Only then he opened his eyes again. He did not feel like talking to anyone, and yet he knew he would have to get up soon and go downstairs. He thought of Harry, he thought of Hermione and his heart felt warm; still, a single thought about Fred would make him feel cold and empty again.

Dragging himself out of bed, Ron walked over to the window. He saw a huge white tent on the grounds and he remembered what his father had said the previous night; that was probably the place where all the bodies would be placed so families and friends could pay their respects and say their final goodbyes. He felt a thump in his heart at the thought of Fred being in there as well; could it be that his body was already there?

Ron rushed to the door, opened it and precipitated down the stairs. On the way, he bumped into someone.

'Ouch – Oh, hi', Hermione said awkwardly. 'It's you', she added simply.

'Where's George?', Ron asked, apparently unaware that Hermione had spoken.

'Well, I don't know – his dorm, or down on the Great Hall, I suppose', Hermione answered, somewhat disgruntled.

'I have to see him', Ron muttered, descending a few steps.

'You're still on your pyjamas!', Hermione exclaimed. 'You can't go down to the Great Hall like that, Ron'.

Ron stopped midway. 'I really couldn't care less', he uttered darkly. Hermione joined him further down.

'I know', Hermione whispered softly, holding his hand. Ron looked down at both their hands entwined. He suddenly felt safer. 'But you can't just act mad, Ron… Other people need you, and you need to act together for them'.

'I was going for George, Hermione', Ron retorted slightly defensively.

'And that's really nice of you, but did you think about what this would look like to the others? You, running like mad across the castle, in your pyjamas…', Hermione suddenly noticed the worried look upon Ron's face. 'But what was it now, Ron? What happened?'

'The tent', was all Ron said.

'Oh', she whispered. She did not know what to tell him; she had already seen the tent as well, she knew that probably all the bodies would be inside that tent now… it just didn't occur to her to think of how Ron would react to this.

'All I wanted to know was if – you know, if anyone had already-', Ron didn't manage to finish the sentence, but Hermione saved him the trouble.

'Yeah, sure', Hermione said soothingly. 'Why don't you check George's dorm first? Then get dressed, I'll go down to the Great Hall and if George's there, I'll come up to let you know, OK?'

Ron nodded rather mind-absently. He looked at her thankfully and then turned on his heels to go to George's dorm. Hermione gazed at him for a second, and then she too turned on her wheels, heading down to the Common Room portrait hole. However, Ron's voice made her stop.

'Mione', he called, coming down a few steps.

'Yes?'

He moved closer to her and gently pressed his lips against hers; softly and swiftly, as though their touch burnt. He pulled back, smiled clumsily at her and then made his way to the dorms again, leaving a dumbstruck Hermione on the dormitories' stairs.

George was finishing getting dressed when his younger brother stormed into his dorm.

'Hey, mate, where's the fire? I could be naked, you know, that'd be burnt in your mind for all eternity', George giggled.

Ron stared at George, slightly anxious; was George actually making a joke? This was so weird for Ron: for the first time, he was worried and uneasy at the fact that George was making a joke, the most typical thing in him, after all.

'Have you seen the tent outside?', Ron asked straightforwardly, regretting it the second after; George was in a good mood, why did he have to bring that subject up?

'Oh, yeah', George's face darkened. 'It must be the place Dad said last night, right? Which means that – well, that –'

'Yeah', Ron mumbled gloomily. George looked at him, apparently lost for words. At the sight of his brother's disorientation, Ron felt an urge to yell or break something; he was so tired of that feeling of impotence.

'Can you wait for me, mate?', Ron asked quite awkwardly. 'I'll just go get dressed, and then we can go down together for breakfast, yeah?'

'I'm really not that hungry, maybe I'll-'

'Look, George, I'm sorry-', Ron started to say, scared that it was his conversation that had left George like that.

'It's hardly your fault, isn't it?', George smirked in a crazed, ironic way. 'It's hardly your fault that he's-'

'DON'T SAY IT!', Ron yelled before he could stop himself.

'Why not? Is that going to bring him back, Ron? The fact is, I lost him, I lost my brother, my best friend-'

George began to sob, his shoulders shacking. He turned to the wall so that Ron wouldn't see his face. Ron walked towards him and placed a hand on his brother's back, trying to calm him down. He did not really know what he could say, so he simply stayed there with his brother, eventually trying to calm him down with comforting hushing sounds. Then someone knocked at the door.

'Are you there, George? Can I come in?', came Percy's voice.

Ron answered and walked across the room.

'Good, you're here as well', Percy's voice was still with the formal tone he had addressed to Ron the previous day. 'Everyone's starting to be worried about you two'.

'I'll just get dressed… then I'll go down', Ron mumbled.

'Very well', Percy didn't even look directly at Ron.

'Come on, Perce, just let him off the hook, will you? He didn't mean to snap the way he did last night, all right?', George said firmly.

Ron and Percy looked at him, somewhat bewildered. However, Percy's posture softened and Ron felt more at ease.

'You can save your energies to pamper me', George smiled widely at them. The contrast between his bloodshot eyes and such bright smile was astounding. Suddenly, Ron felt almost ashamed of himself, of the way he had been behaving: George was clearly suffering the same excruciating pain, and yet there he was, making amends between his brothers. Ron felt Percy's hand on his shoulder.

'Go get dressed, then, we'll wait for you'.

'No, you go, I'll meet you downstairs…'

'But-'

'Leave him, Perce', George interrupted. 'Let him get all handsome, you don't want to wait for him to finish his morning beauty ritual now, do you?'.

Then George crossed the room, opened the door and left the room. Ron and Percy looked at each other, rather bewildered and stunned. With a sad smile at Ron, Percy followed suit, his posture so far from that uptight, reassured one that was so characteristic of him only a few years back.

When Percy closed the door, Ron sat on the floor, almost unaware that he was doing so: he had some major thinking to do.

*

In the meantime, down at the Great Hall, Hermione was being filled in the events of the previous night by Harry. Ginny was apparently more calm, but so it seemed that this peace had not come easily. She was now having breakfast with all the others, but Harry had left her talking to Angelina so he could speak to Hermione, who was on the end of the table due to her late arrival.

'She broke down last night when Mrs Weasley went up to the dorms', Harry told Hermione. 'I don't know what was it that they were talking about, but apparently that set Ginny off in the deepest way you can imagine'.

Hermione couldn't help a soft smile at the sight of Harry looking so caringly down the table over at Ginny.

'She cried really hard for so long, I overheard Angelina telling Charlie…', Harry continued. 'They didn't want to tell me, obviously', he rolled his eyes. '_You shouldn't be worrying about anything, dear, you have to rest_', Hermione instantly got the imitation of Mrs Weasley slightly high-pitched tone.

'Well, they're right in a way, you know…', Hermione began. Harry threw her a dirty look.

'Oh yeah? And how's Ron? You're not worrying, now, are you?'

'Shut up', Hermione did not know what to answer to that.

'Now, honestly, how is he? He was still pretending to be asleep when I left the dorm, he's always sucked at faking that but he still insists upon it'.

'I don't know, Harry, I honestly couldn't tell you… I'd say he's doing better, but then he'll just go and do something idiotic, I know he will', Hermione's tone was an apprehensive one.

'You know him too well, don't you?', Harry gave her a sad smile.

'We both do, Harry… and you know I'm right'.

At that point, George and Percy entered the Great Hall and it was clear that everyone was quite surprised by seeing George so put together. Mrs Weasley in particular seemed rather astonished, even though the relief in her face was clear. Harry and Hermione saw them approaching their family and George starting to eat – or, as Hermione alertly noticed, pretending to eat, for he was trying to be particularly chatty and therefore food was carefully being kept away from his mouth.

'That's another one', Hermione heard Harry saying. 'There's no way he's-'

'Where's Ron?', Hermione interrupted him, apparently unaware that Harry had spoken. She linked Ron's preoccupation and George's presence in the Great Hall and something was missing.

'Still in the dorm, no?', Harry started.

'No way, he was looking for George, in a half demented way, I must add…', Hermione got up quickly.

'Where are you going?'

'I don't know, but he's-'

'Leave him, Hermione, give him his space, that's where I tried to put you at, last night', Hermione scowled at him. 'Really, Hermione, don't try and go get him right now, you'll probably just start bickering if I know you two well enough'.

'We wouldn't', Harry laughed at Hermione's hushed words. 'We wouldn't, Harry; _he_ wouldn't even react, trust me… That's where _he_'s at'.

Harry opened his mouth, but no sound came out: he honestly couldn't think of anything to tell his friend at such a dark time. However, Harry's awkwardness was drowned by a rather loud whispering throughout the Great Hall. Looking around, they both realised that Professor McGonagall had got up and was about to speak, and they took the chance to focus hard on that instead of keep digging in a subject which neither wanted to discuss. Harry in particular found an absolute originality in paying such attention to a teacher's speech. All of a sudden, the picture of Dumbledore and of all the feasts they had had in that room stroke Harry, and it all stung hard in his heart. As the talking silenced, Professor McGonagall threw a quick look around at the entire Hall.

'Good morning to everyone', Professor McGonagall began, and everyone felt more reassured. Her presence, the nobility that would come from her would give everyone a sense of stability in the middle of all the havoc. 'As many of you will already know, the white tent set outside holds all the souls that were unfortunately lost at yesterday's battle'.

A few sobs could be heard, but otherwise everyone stayed in silence.

'We've made today to be a day for the demonstration of grieving that we all feel. Therefore, all of you who wish to do so are welcome to place at the tent whatever objects you feel like, and spend there as much time as you wish to. My condolences to all of you and that these hard times may go as suddenly as they arrived'.

Harry noticed Hermione drying a tear from her cheek and Harry himself felt the need to take a moment to calm down. Any mention to the deaths of the previous day would make him feel not only sorrowful but somewhat guilty – hadn't it all been his fault, the prophecy, his own battle? Suddenly, Harry's thoughts were interrupted for he noticed a red-head standing at the Great Hall doorway. Ron's face was livid and he was apparently paralyzed. Harry knuckled Hermione on the arm at pointed at him. At that moment, outside the window behind them, an outstanding amount of owls passed by flying, astoundingly coordinated and setting an impressive sensation of togetherness because of their joint behaviour. Hermione took no notice as she got up again and rushed towards Ron, as Harry took the chance to get back to Ginny, who, despite not being crying, had clearly taken McGonagall's words quite harshly.

'Ron', Hermione called once she reached him, because Ron apparently hadn't even noticed her. His look was still fixed upon the teachers' table, right on the spot McGonagall had just abandoned to go to the memorial tent. 'Ron', she called again.

Ron's blue eyes were empty, unaware of the people who were now starting to leave the Great Hall and who couldn't because of the pair of them standing there. Ron looked at Hermione and once again that feeling of most utter pain and despair came into her heart. She held his hand, driving him away from the doorway. 'Were you listening?'

Ron nodded almost imperceptibly. 'Did you hear everything McGonagall said?', Ron shook his head. 'You know what's going on in the tent, right?'

'I heard that bit', came Ron's voice, unusually deep and dry.

'Do you want me to go with you or would you rather go with your family only?'

'I- I can't –', Ron stared at Hermione with the deepest horror upon his face.

'You can', she tightened the grip on his hand. 'I'm right beside you, all right?', Hermione made her best to smile reassuringly at Ron. He nodded and most seemingly saw something overwhelmingly interesting on his shoes, for his face kept heading down. Hermione stayed there with him, waiting for the others to come. She felt like there was nothing she could do to help him, and yet that 'nothing', simply standing there holding his hand, felt like the rightest thing she could do.

»«

Once outside, Ron came to a halt as soon as he set foot on the main staircase. The owls that had flown by a few minutes ago, certainly over one hundred owls, were returning, the same perfect compass, the remarkable togetherness, the odd behaviour of this nocturnal birds; Ron was instantly stunned by this mind-blowing picture. Hermione was also clearly amazed, as the grip of her hand on Ron's suddenly tightened considerably. It was so unusual and yet it fitted the mood of the Wizardry world perfectly at the time. A significant amount of people were on the grounds, looking up, clearly sharing the same feeling of bewilderment and wonder. Unexpectedly, the owls themselves stopped mid-air, flapping their wings softly without moving the slightest from the initial spot they were in. Everyone who was observing their behaviour hang in their next move, absolutely drawn by the picturesque image.

Hermione was holding Ron's hand tightly; neither of them was moving. Slightly ahead, Harry had put his arm around Ginny's shoulders. George had given up on his previous occupation of spying on his younger brother and his sister once his attention had also been thrown by the atypical owls. All of them and the other Weasleys, as well as everyone else outside, felt a sharp pierce inside their chests as the owls let out together a high, sad and long cry. Fawkes came to Harry and Ginny's memory, the moment the phoenix had appeared down at the Chamber of Secrets around five years ago; the tone of this cry, however, was as hollow as they could have ever imagined. Ron held Hermione's hand as though his life depended on it; that cry was everything he was feeling inside, it was everything that he could not put into words or express in any other way. Hermione felt Ron's hand tight and along with the prolonged cry of the owls came again the sense of helplessness that had been filling her up ever since she had seen the grey in Ron's blue eyes. Those blue eyes were now directed at her, pain in their emptiness, love in their plead. Hermione turned her face and stood eye to eye with Ron, feeling her own brown eyes watering at the sight of Ron's hollow expression.

And then, as suddenly as it had started, the cry of the owl stopped. It was as though, to all of them who had witnessed that episode, a call to life had arrived. A frail flame flickered in their hearts, a rush of hope ran through their veins. Once the owls swiftly flew away, each one in a different direction, the sense of togetherness they had brought was strongly entwined in the hearts of the kind and brave ones, for they knew that the path they would lead had started just now.

A few seconds after, Mrs Weasley's voice echoed, more confident and warm than it had been for the last day. 'Ron, Hermione, dear, aren't you coming?', she smiled.

Only then they realised they were still holding hands as firmly as they could, still in the exact same position as when they had come out of the Entrance Hall, even though everyone else was already trotting around, in a rather noisy way, uncharacteristically to the previous hours. It was obvious that they were all talking about the odd behaviour of those owls; or perhaps hope was simply filling them up again. For a brief moment, Hermione thought of letting go of Ron's hand, for she noticed the quick look Mrs Weasley threw at their entangled fingers. However, the second she started doing so, Ron toughed his grip, clearly unwilling to release her hand. Mrs Weasley gave them another warm smile, which made Hermione blush as Mrs Weasley turned around to continue to the tent. Ron, apparently unaware of Mrs Weasley attentive looks, started walking, hand firmly holding Hermione's, eyes stubbornly set on the floor. Hermione would give him a swift look every now and then while they were approaching the tent, only to see the long red hair she so deeply adored conveniently covering Ron's face. When they reached the tent, Hermione whispered tenderly 'We're here'.

Ron moved his head up, facing the large daunting white tent. He was at once overwhelmed by the majesty and dignity of the improvised memorial site.

'I can't do this', he suddenly said, releasing Hermione's hand at once, turning on the spot and preparing to leave.

'Ron, no', Hermione set after him and eventually got hold of his arm.

'Let me go, just let –'

'No', Hermione said simply, yet firmly. She knew he could merely shake her hand off and set running and then the odds of her catching up with him would be close to null. Nevertheless, when their eyes met, she knew he wouldn't.

'I can't go in, Hermione, really, not – not now', his eyes were deep and sincere.

'That's fine, Ron, no-one's going to make you', she smiled at him softly, wiping his hair off his face. 'We don't have to go in until you feel that you're ready to'.

Hermione then took his hand again and, in silence, drove him to a quiet spot nearby, under a tree from which came a comfortable cool shade. She sat and pulled him down. Ron laid flat on his back and rest his head on Hermione's lap, looking up at the tree's leaves and the bright blue sky beyond it. They had been like this for mere moments, when something tiny and hasty flew quickly onto Ron's chest, instantly starting to peck him softly.

'Pigwidgeon!', he exclaimed.

'Oh my god, why did he come all the way here? Wasn't he supposed to be at the Burrow?'

'I don't know', Ron was actually smiling; he had never thought that the sight of his small, annoying owl would make him feel this good. 'He must have escaped somehow'.

Hermione petted her: 'Hello, Pigwidgeon, how are you? How about Crookshanks?', she giggled feebly. Ron smiled once again, still looking at Hermione's hand playing with Pigwidgeon's feathers. And as the tiny owl tweeted, it stroke him: after all, that was a tiny bit of home, and perhaps that was what he feared most had been lost.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ First of all, I would like to apologise deeply for the lack of updates, which was far longer than I had expected at first. Secondly, I am glad to say that I am currently on a college break, so I will most likely be able to catch up with my writing, therefore being able to post regularly, every weekend, as usual. Chapter 6 will most definitely be up by next Sunday. See you then and once again, thanks for reading!_


	6. Back and Forth

**From This Moment On**

**by Lorelai Grint**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Well, if you've been reading until now, you've probably already realised that I am no Jo Rowling in any way... So since I'm no thief either, I solemny declare that I do not own a thing in this fictional world, except the right to play with Jo's characters (and even that I'm not quite sure is actually a right of mine, but oh well...)_

* * *

Chapter 6: Back and Forth

Ron was finally feeling like he could breathe freely, lying on the soft grass with his head comfortably resting on Hermione's lap. Her hands kept running gently through his hair, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. He had waited for so long to be like this with her and yet he felt like that had also been stolen from them; they could not be at ease and there was no way they were going to tell everyone else they were together at that moment – if that really was what was going on between the two of them, because they had not talked about it in depth. And suddenly Ron felt a punch in the stomach, which had nothing to do with the fact that Pigwidgeon was still pecking him affectionately, leaping every now and then from his shoulder onto his chest, chirping happily; all of Ron's insecurities that the bloody Horcrux had intensified were returning without previous warning. Yes, perhaps it was true that Hermione was not in love with Harry; it would be useless if she was, anyway, because it was obvious that Harry was completely devoted to Ginny. However, that did not mean that Hermione was as devoted to him, Ron… or did it?

'Harry and Ginny are coming this way', Hermione told Ron, retrieving him from his errant thoughts. Looking at the surroundings of the tent, from which Harry and Ginny were clearly coming out, Ron and Hermione realised that they had been under that tree for quite longer than either had thought; people were starting to disperse, mournful faces after they had paid their respects and said their goodbyes. Once Ginny got closer, both Ron and Hermione instantly noticed her bloodshot eyes, her cheeks deep red clearly due to rubbing off the tears. This image hit them severely off their paradise; Ginny was one of the bravest girls they knew, remarkably known for her strength during tough times and the absence of tears in such moments: watching her this crestfallen, the despair and utter sadness in her eyes brought to Ron and Hermione the sense of their current reality and the urge to face it themselves. Ron got up and hugged his sister, whose arm Harry had released once they arrived at the tree. Pigwidgeon flew chirping angrily when he lost his comfortable seat and decided to rest on Harry's shoulder instead.

'M-Mum was looking for you', Ginny's voice was strangely muffled. 'G-George isn't– I mean, he's not taking it all that well right now', she sobbed. Ron held her more tightly.

'Do you want me to go there, then?', Ron asked her quietly.

'Why didn't you come?', Ginny retorted heatedly, releasing herself from his brother's embrace and looking at him darkly. 'You were supposed to be there! How – how do you want us to manage if – if-?'

'Ginny', Hermione called. 'It was me, I told him –'

'That's OK, 'Mione', Ron interrupted her steadily. 'I'll go now, is that all right?', Ron put his arm around Ginny's shoulders. Harry and Hermione looked at each other inquisitively surprised, for they had expected Ron to yell back at Ginny as usual. 'They're not inside the tent, are they?', Ron added fearfully.

'No', Ginny answered, apparently also surprised at her brother's reaction. 'They're outside, George wasn't in there for that long, he couldn't – you can imagine, it's not easy at all for him to bare the thought of –'

'I know', Ron saved Ginny the trouble to put it into words. 'So where did he go?'

'Charlie came out with him at first, then Bill and Fleur stayed with him so Charlie could go in'.

'Good, that's good', Ron replied mind-absently, his eyes blankly staring at the white tent. 'Well, we should go there, then, yeah?'

Ginny nodded and looked at Harry and Hermione. 'I better go with him now, I don't know if we can calm George and Mum'.

'Are you two sure you don't want us to go?', Harry questioned understandingly, since he knew they were probably feeling divided between being there strongly to their family single-handedly and the fear of breaking down in front of the others if they didn't have their support. They took a moment to think quietly, after which Ron exchanged a meaningful look with Ginny; in there seemed to lie the answer.

'I think we'll be fine for now, mate, thanks', came Ron's response, after which he looked intensely at Hermione. 'We'll see you later, yeah?'

Hermione smiled tenderly at both of them. 'All right, we'll be right here… Ron, are you –'

'No', Ron replied instantly, knowing what she was referring to. 'I'll need you for that', he added simply. Hermione gave him another smile, and with that the two Weasleys turned around, heading to the white tent. Hermione and Harry watched both of them walking away until they disappeared behind it, after which they looked at each other uncomfortably. It was Harry who broke the silence.

'It really breaks your heart, doesn't it?', he said straightforwardly.

Hermione let out a sad smile. 'Oh my, does it… I don't know what to do or say to him, I've never felt this unsettled around him, and you know we've had our share of awkward moments'.

Harry giggled stiffly. 'Yeah, I know… But I don't think there's nothing we can do, really', he looked significantly into Hermione's eyes. 'You know, he seemed quite well just now'.

Hermione couldn't help a shy grin at Harry's words. 'It feels so right, Harry… I can't explain it to –'

'And you don't have to', Harry interrupted her. 'It's like as though you're finally able to be at where you've always wished to, isn't it?'

'Exactly'.

'That's how I feel with Ginny… And that's why seeing her like this breaks my heart'. Hermione let a single tear drop onto her cheek while listening to Harry, not bothering to wipe it away. 'So you two really got it at last, didn't you? I mean, you're finally together for real, aren't you?', Harry tried to ease the conversation.

Hermione suddenly realised she did not know how to answer to that. Once she started thinking about it, she couldn't even remember them having kissed properly after her first impulse, apart from Ron's swift kiss that morning. As a matter of fact, their behaviour had not changed that deeply, after all she had just been there for him as she had been for almost all the time they had known each other. However, suddenly she remembered the conversation they had had the previous night at the common room. Well, Ron seemed to take it they were together, as she did, so that should be good enough for Harry. He was actually looking apprehensively at Hermione, waiting for her answer. He was used so to the dilemmas of his two best friends that he wouldn't be too surprised if they had found a way to move ten steps behind after their gigantic step forward.

'Well, I guess we are, yes', Hermione answered after a good while, making Harry feel calmer. He was fearing the consequences of what a Ron and Hermione outburst would mean to the first in such a difficult time.

'Hermione, for Merlin's sake, I'm not asking if he asked you to marry him!'

'Oh yeah? You know, you could cut me some slack here, how many times have we actually spoken about Ron in this way? Or Ginny, for the matter?'

They stared at each other bluntly for a couple of seconds, Hermione intensely blushed and Harry slightly worried, and then they actually burst out laughing, at first timidly and then louder and more contentedly. It was as though a heavy weight had lifted off their shoulders; the laughter seemed to shake off the ghosts of the unspoken words and uneasiness that had been filling them since the previous day. When they finally calmed down, Harry resumed the conversation.

'How stupid is that, really? We've been best friends for so long and we never dared to touch these subjects, which are probably the key ones to us, deep down', Hermione nodded, staring at the distant white tent quite sadly. 'I reckon Ron's going to cut my head off for being with Ginny again once he gets to his normal self –'

'No, he won't, Harry', Hermione broke him off. 'You know he won't!', Hermione repeated for Harry was giggling softly again and looking at her disbelievingly. 'Stop that, silly! He won't, he might be madly overprotective but you're his best friend and now he knows you two are for real, with no Horcruxes hunt in the horizon you won't have to leave her, isn't it? Besides, if he'd ever allow any guy to be with Ginny, that'd be you.'

'But that's kind of the point, isn't it?', Harry asked, and Hermione noticed he was quite nervous. '_If he'd ever allow any guy_… –'

'Harry, you're not seriously thinking that he won't be OK with this, are you?', Hermione decided to cut what she considered to be a mental rant. 'He was fine with this before you – I mean, before _we_ left for the Horc –'

'He was not! I know you're his girlfriend now', Hermione's stomach jumped and sunk at the sound of this, 'but that does not mean that you have to be this partial! He did not take this lightly –'

'No, but he eventually got around to the idea, he knows you love her, Harry!'

Harry took a moment, first to take those words in and then to take a good long look at Hermione. It had always amused him how Ron and Hermione would bicker all the time, yell at each other the most absurd things, and yet they would be the first ones to jump into the other's defence. Harry couldn't help a small grin, which apparently set Hermione off, her face deeply indignant.

'You're incredible, you know that? He's your best friend, Harry!'

'Calm down, now, will you? I'm only kidding', Harry said, wishing that everything she had been saying would actually be true; he was in no mood to deal with Ron upset at him. By his side, Hermione laid back again against the tree.

'So, who was there?', Hermione asked, and Harry knew that the happy easy conversation was definitely over for the time being.

*

As soon as Ron and Ginny reached the tent, the first one immediately noticed that George wasn't doing as fine as he had wanted everyone to think earlier that morning. Fleur was patting him softly on the back while he was sat on a nearby tree bough, Bill kneeled in front of him, a hand on George's shoulder. Bill was clearly whispering comfort words to his younger brother, even though Ron and Ginny couldn't make out what he was saying. Ron felt the urge to turn on his heels and run in the exact opposite direction, but he kept his arm tightly around Ginny's shoulders and continued to walk up to his brothers and Fleur.

'He was inside and then Lee arrived', Ginny suddenly spoke, quietly so the others wouldn't be disturbed. She clearly only intended to fill in Ron. 'Lee had been with Angelina outside – she hasn't been inside yet either'.

'Ron, mate', Ron turned his face and saw Dean approaching. 'I'm so sorry… Fred was such a great guy, you know there's no way any Gryffindor who's been to school with him will ever forget him'. Since Ron didn't say a word, Dean thought it'd be better to add something else: 'Well, actually, no-one who's been to Hogwarts for the last years will forget him, he's like a legend –'

'Yeah, right, cheers, Dean', Ron said awkwardly, as Ginny squeezed his hand tighter. She knew her brother wouldn't know what to say, and as a matter of fact, only then had Ron realised that this was bound to happen: people would want to express their sorrow for Fred's death to all the Weasleys, himself included, of course.

'I'm glad to see you're better now, Ginny', Dean smiled. 'I'll see you two, yeah?', and with no other word, Dean started to walk away.

'He saw me crying', Ginny answered to Ron's raised eyebrow. 'He's just being friendly –'

'He better be only that, because I'm not taking him messing with you and Harry'.

Ginny froze. What on earth was that all about?

'You're going to be with him now, aren't you?', Ron was amazed by Ginny's astonished expression. 'I mean, I've seen you two yesterday and –'

'So you're going to be with Hermione, then, I also saw you two yesterday', Ginny retorted half-teasingly, half-curious. Ron's ears became bright red the same instant. Ginny smiled at him, glad to leave the sorrow for a while at the sight of the future. 'Yes, I think Harry and I will definitely be together now. The only mystery now is whether you and Hermione will stop acting stupid'.

'Ron', Charlie called, coming out of the tent with an extremely sorrowful Mrs Weasley and putting an end to the brief moment of blissful oblivion. 'Dad's inside – Come on, now, Mum, calm down', he whispered in a soft voice, 'Dad's having a hard time too, I really don't think he can handle this now', he completed, throwing a significant look at Mrs Weasley and George.

'You said Dad's inside?', Ron asked anxiously.

'Yeah, could you just go and get him –'

'No', Ron said immediately. Both Charlie and Ginny looked at him utterly taken aback. Mrs Weasley seemed completely unaware of anything around her, still sobbing. 'I'm sorry, Charlie, I don't think I can right now – I'll stay with Mum outside, yeah?'

Charlie thought it'd be wiser not to push the subject any longer and nodded. 'All right, then; try to calm her down, I don't think she has even heard a word of what I said to her on the way out…'

As Charlie went away, Ron held his mother in a warm embrace. Mrs Weasley only sobbed even harder into his shoulder. Ginny's eyes watered and yet she instantly conjured a chair out of thin hair. Ron made Mrs Weasley sit down, his arm still strongly around his mother's shoulders. Ginny sat beside Mrs Weasley, whispering calming words to her. Ron could see tears falling from Ginny's eyes again, which made him feel that all of that was just too much for him to take; still, he knew there was no way he would leave now – he was done with leaving the people he loved most.

'Th–they didn't e–even fi–find his w –wand', Mrs Weasley stuttered in between sobs after a few minutes.

'He had it with him!', Ron exclaimed. At that point, both Mrs Weasley and Ginny looked at him like as though they were seeing him under an entire new light: they had forgotten that Ron was there the moment his brother had died. Ron felt his ears turn red again; he hadn't said that to call for attention, he was simply trying to make a point. 'I mean, he had it, how come they didn't find it? We – we didn't touch it'.

Mrs Weasley blew her nose. 'I – I don't know, dear… Minerva told us t–that it ha–happened a lot –'

'Everything is still quite messy', Ginny interrupted rather abruptly. Ron glared at her, somewhat surprised, but once he saw his sister's face he understood that she just didn't want to go through the horrors of the war once again, at least not yet. On a second thought, he actually realised that it had probably been one of the smartest moves they could have made, for continuing the conversation would only have tainted Mrs Weasley's spirits even more. 'Who knows, they might find it once the place gets cleared up', Ginny added quite clumsily.

'Yeah, Mum, Ginny's right', he tried to make a smile, but it only worked as a frown. It was clear that having Fred's wand was important to his parents, and suddenly he felt that it was a big deal for him too. 'We'll even look for it ourselves, OK?'

Mrs Weasley sniffed and nodded as an answer. 'That's why George is like that r–right now, you know?', Mrs Weasley was quite distraught and seeing her son crying into Bill's shoulder did her no good; with a severe hiccough, she then added 'Th–their wands have t–twin cores, r–remember? George wanted to keep F–Fred's so he'd still have something that w–would be t–twin with him'.

'Once he was told they hadn't found it, he lost it, wasn't it?', Ron completed softly, to save his mother the explanation; it was paining him sharply in the heart to see the sorrow in each of Mrs Weasley's words. Mrs Weasley nodded yet again and said nothing else.

They remained in silence for a couple of minutes more, Ron and Ginny embracing their mother tightly, after which Mr Weasley came out of the tent as well, his face throughout jumbled with pain, even though he had obviously made an effort to pull it together. Charlie came out beside his father, his eyes bloodshot; evidently, calming their father hadn't been easy either.

'Ron, son, here you are', Mr Weasley echoed, his voice deeply formal. His struggle to keep it together was agonizingly palpable. 'Have you been inside yet?'

'No', Ron muttered, starting to feel ashamed of himself. He thought that he was acting like a coward, once all of his family had already visited Fred's tomb, except him. However, Mrs Weasley got hold of his hand, clasping it firmly and saying with a feeble smile to him 'You'll go when you're ready, dear'. She couldn't help but feel grateful for the support Ron was giving the others, George in particular; if that meant that he needed to take a little longer to cope with everything, it wouldn't be her who stood in the way.

'Where's Percy?', Ron asked, trying to escape the weird feeling that was filling him up. He hadn't seen his brother ever since breakfast and he was nowhere to be seen there.

'Percy went to the castle', replied Charlie. 'He was too thrown by everything to stay here with all of this'.

'You mean he's alone?', Ginny asked worriedly. Ron's heart skipped a beat at the thought; he hadn't forgotten that Percy had also witnessed Fred's death.

'No, not at all', Charlie continued, while they observed their parents hugging each other tenderly. 'This girl called Audrey is with him… she's apparently quite devoted to our big-headed brother, only Merlin knows why'.

'Percy's got a girlfriend?', came George's muffled voice, his face emerging from Bill's shoulder, his eyes brightly blood-shot, his cheeks deeply red. This picture contrasted severely with the bemused yet jolly grin dancing on his lips.

'Well, I don't know, mate, he might', Charlie giggled slightly; the same feeling of awkwardness at something so normal as laughter pinched everyone, as though showing them that there was this path through which life could go on.

George stared blankly at the grounds for a moment or two, after which he simply said: 'Blimey, Fred would have loved that. Oh, the opportunities to take the mickey out of him right now…'

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Once again, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, it is very helpful and your kind words give me an all new energy to work harder on FTMO. I honestly hope that my updates still please you! Also, as usual, next chapter will be up by next Sunday, so hopefully I'll see you then!_


	7. Innocence Can Never Last

**From This Moment On**

**by Lorelai Grint**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Altough two years it has been since I last updated 'From This Moment On', during this time the great Jo Rowling has been wise enough still to not let me owe a Harry Potter thing. Oh well…_

* * *

Chapter 7: Innocence Can Never Last

The brief moment of sudden easiness that had been granted to the Weasleys was abruptly interrupted by an unexpected succession of pop sounds in the surroundings of the tent. It took them a few seconds to realise those sounds were due to the apparitions of about a dozen house-elves who were distributing glasses of water and pumpkin juice; so it seemed the house-elves were not unaware of the midday heat and of the repercussions it could have on the mourning and distracted wizards and witches.

'Here, sir, have a glass', a tiny house-elf approached Ron, his wide eyes reminding him, Hermione and Harry of Dobby. 'It's too hot to be standing outside without taking in fluids', he added politely.

Ron smiled at him, grabbed a glass of cool pumpkin juice and sipped. 'Thank you, honestly. You know, you really are underappreciated'.

Hermione choked on her water, starting to cough. No-one but Ron and Harry knew to what that was due. Ron's ears turned a bright shade of scarlet and yet a timid grin danced on his face. Looking at him sideways, Hermione regained her composure and drank some more water to smooth her irritated throat. Harry made his best to ignore Ginny's puzzled look at their weird behaviour and he thought focusing on the house-elf could be acceptable as a proper excuse.

'What's your name?', Harry asked.

'I'm Taggus, sir, at your disposal at any time, day or night'. Hermione frowned at this and both Ron and Harry knew that at any other time she wouldn't have had that lightly. 'I will take this chance to let you sires and ladies know that lunch is served now, by the lake where a nice shadow will keep you all cool'.

'Thank you very much, Taggus', Hermione thanked kindly.

'Perhaps we should all go to eat?', Mr Weasley suggested. Like everyone else around him, he was aware that no-one truly had any appetite at all; however, he felt he needed to look after his family, Harry and Hermione – and despite the lack of appetite, it had been several extenuating hours since they had eaten breakfast.

'Where's Angelina?', Ginny asked.

'Maybe she's already eating, dear', Mr Weasley replied very unconvincingly.

Ginny looked at George, whose face had returned to a painful grimace with a pinch of anxiety now. 'I don't know, Gin', he told her. 'She went with Lee, I think'.

'Went where?', she insisted rudely.

'I told you, I don't know!', George retorted heatedly.

'Damn it, George, you know!'

'No, I don't –'

'I don't mean you know where she is now. I mean you _know'_, she added with a significant look. 'Bloody hell, George, you _know_!'

With no warning, Ginny set running to the castle. Harry made to follow but Hermione held his arm tightly.

'Let go, Hermione'.

'No, Harry', her voice was definite. 'She needs her space. Remember what you said to me?', she murmured to him so no-one – Ron in particular – could make out what she was saying. 'Let her do what she feels is right. This is between her and Angelina'.

All the Weasleys were now staring at both of them, even though they were all making an effort to make it look otherwise – unless Ron, that is.

'What is it?', he asked them. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing', Ron raised a doubting eyebrow at Harry's response. 'Seriously, Ron, it's nothing'.

'If it's nothing, then why did Ginny set off running like that?'

'Oh, we don't know what that was about', Hermione mumbled awkwardly.

'So it was something else you were talking about just now', Ron concluded simply.

Harry and Hermione exchanged swift looks that did not go unnoticed by Ron. Luckily Bill interrupted before he could utter a word, which would probably lead to a fuss over nothing.

'Let's go eat, everybody. Come on, Mum, George… let's go'.

Harry and Hermione were happy to do so, therefore postponing what both of them knew might had been an outburst from Ron – either of defiance or even jealousy. They followed the other Weasleys through the ground, Ron walking side to side with them without a word.

'Drop it, Bill! I don't know what pinched Ginny, OK?', George's voice was perfectly audible to them even though he was way on the front of the bunch. 'So just leave it!'

Watching Bill, the three of them were sure he was mentioning Ginny's outburst; however, Mr Weasley laid a hand on Bill's shoulder and his son calmed down. Clearly, that was not the moment to push George's buttons.

'Do you think something's wrong with Ginny?', Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione. The first's face turned to an alarmed scowl. Hermione rushed to speak.

'I really don't think so, Harry', she reached carefully for Ron's fingers, attentive at his reaction at this. Although he did not tighten the touch, she rested her hand in his. 'It seems to be something concerning Angelina, actually, so I don't think you have nothing to worry about'. Even tough she was addressing Harry, her eyes searched for Ron's, trying to reassure him. His face softened at her words and he then squeezed her hand firmly in his. At the sight of this, Harry felt his heart thumping harder and an uncontrollable urge to find Ginny filled every inch of his being.

'I'm sure she's OK, Harry, really', Hermione continued, for she was not unaware of Harry's apprehensive expression. He gave her a rather feeble nod and silence fell among them again.

Silence reigned during lunch. George appeared to be rather restless now and extremely prickly at everyone's words, which meant soon enough all of them decided it was best to let him be for the time being. Harry's eyes kept running through the grounds and around the neat tables that had been set by the house-elves, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of Ginny. Meanwhile, Hermione had convinced Ron to eat something after he had categorically refused to several times; she was now observing him by the corner of her eye, attempting to go by unnoticed as Ron munched mind-absently on his shepherd's pie.

'Listen, I'm going to try and find Ginny', Harry told Ron and Hermione, his hands twitching inside his jeans' pockets. 'It's driving me mad, Hermione!', he responded to her reproachful look. 'I just want to make sure nothing's wrong with her', Harry felt his face slightly warmer and knew the other two would be able to see his embarrassment clearly.

'Let me know, yeah?', Ron asked quietly. Harry nodded. 'Thanks mate.'

'If she's with Angelina or something, I'll give her space. I promise', his eyes laid intently on Hermione. She had a go at a smile, covering up both a tad of embarrassment herself and a complete understanding of Harry's feelings. He simply turned on his heels and set off running to the castle. Once he was out of sight, Ron seized Hermione's hand.

'Can I talk to you?', he whispered to her. She nodded, half-curiously and encouraging him on. 'Not here. Let's go somewhere else'.

Ron stood up, Hermione's hand still on his. He went for the lake, deciding on sitting down by a nearby tree across from the spot where the tables had been set. Hermione was pretty sure that tree had already granted them its shadow on countless afternoons of hard study for the exams.

'Here, sit down', Ron's voice was quiet and yet soft and tender. Hermione obeyed and as their hands remained together Ron sat down face to face with her. Concealed by the surroundings trees, Ron felt at ease to talk to Hermione openly, knowing no-one would see them there.

'I need to talk to you', he started. His eyes were fixed yet again on their hands, his ginger hair concealing his face. 'I need to ask something of you, actually'.

'You can ask me for anything', Hermione's tone was kind and reassuring as her thumb caressed Ron's hand. This kept sending those same shivers down his spine but it felt so good he decided he could definitely get used to it.

'I've been doing some thinking and – well, I think I'm ready'. Ron was still not looking at Hermione and therefore she had no clue what he meant by that.

'Ready for…?'

'To go', Ron gazed into Hermione's eyes at last and she knew at once what he meant. She gulped. It was not going to be easy on her either.

'All right', she tried to keep a steady voice but failed. 'You – you mean now? Do you feel ready to go in right now?'

'I think so, yes. If you're with me, that is', Ron's eyes turned to the grass besides them and so it seemed he had taken a particular interest on a worm slithering inches away from them as his ears turned a soft shade of red.

'Of course I'll be with you', Hermione took hold of Ron's other hand. She wanted to tell him everything would be just fine; nonetheless, she knew how inappropriate that would sound and, on the other hand, she still hadn't forgotten Ron's reaction the previous night when she had insisted he would move past all of that. Lost for words, she let go of Ron's hand and instinctively ran her fingers through his hair. This seemed to sum Ron's courage up so he could look at her again. The sight of his disrupted face broke Hermione's heart all over again: his eyes shining, his mouth slightly open as though trying to reach for air – it was all too much for her to bear. The desire to have the power to take all that pain away filled her up yet again – and sure enough then came that utter impotence.

'I need to do it now, 'Mione', Ron's voice was frail and hollow as he looked up, clearly fighting back tears. 'Or I won't be able to do it at all. If I go in with just you it won't be as hard as going in with all of them there. And the more I put it off, the worst it will be'. He breathed in. 'I don't want to be a coward again', he let out in a lower voice.

'You're not a coward', Hermione whispered to him. Ron shook his head. 'You're not', she kissed his hair and laid her forehead on his. 'Don't be so harsh on yourself right now –'

'It's not just now, Hermione', he retorted, pulling his head back. Hermione felt utterly unsure again; there they were again, those insane mood swings. 'I _am_ a coward. I left you –'

'This is hardly the time for that now, Ron', she snapped back as Ron's voice broke. For a moment they merely stared into each other's eyes, taking into realisation that a whole unknown world stood beneath them – a world where they weren't Ron and Hermione separately but rather Ron and Hermione as one. Surfacing the blue in Ron's eyes after a while, Hermione finally mastered the concentration to get back on track. 'You didn't leave me. That locket did', Ron tried to interrupt but Hermione restrained him from doing so with a single look. 'It wasn't you, Ron.'

'Hermione –'

'Can we just drop this for now, Ron? It doesn't matter –'

'Yes, it does'.

'No, no it doesn't. You came back, that's what really matters. And that you don't leave again.'

''Mione –'

'Why are you bringing this up now, Ron?', Hermione's eyes were starting to shine. 'So much happened since then, what does it matter now?'

'It matters to me', Ron mumbled, staring at the ground. Even tough she couldn't understand why, she saw that somehow that locket was still clinging on to Ron.

'Fine, then you can talk to me about it if you want to…', she took a deep breath, loosing herself yet again in the shadows that filled Ron's eyes. 'But now there are more imperative issues, aren't there? Are you sure you want to talk about all of this just now?'

Ron shook his head. 'No', his voice came surer, stronger. 'Now I want to go'.

'Then let's go', Hermione clutched his hand, smiled at him weakly and kissed his cheek swiftly. Ron glanced at her, his eyes moving quickly towards the distant white tent that was still visible from the distance. Although his eyes were just as strained, his face seemed to soften at Hermione's touch. With a determined look, he stood up and helped Hermione up.

Ron's determination grew fainter and fainter as they neared the tent. His fingers were fidgety on Hermione's, his other hand kept running nervously through his hair. Hermione tightened the grip on his hand, trying to ease him that way; even so, she wasn't completely successful. Unsure about what to say, she remained silent. Once they reached the tent's entrance, Ron stopped still on his tracks.

'Bloody hell', he murmured. He took a deep breath, letting go of Hermione's hand and taking his own to his face. 'I don't know how to do this'.

'There isn't exactly a textbook on it, Ron', Hermione said as gently as she could.

'I should take something, shouldn't I?'

'What do you mean?'

'Something to lay there, something for him, you know?', Ron was glancing the surroundings as though expecting to see the answer to his wishes crawling out from under a bush. Hermione realised this was actually worrying Ron; however, she was also aware that most likely this was subconsciously a way to postpone yet again what Ron was dreading to do.

'You'll have other chances to do that', she held his hand again planning on driving him to the tent's entrance. 'Right now you need no other than yourself'.

She looked deep into his eyes as his breath became harsher and unsteady. With a final deep breath, he nodded firmly, clasping tightly on her hand and turning around to face the tent's entrance. It was by insecure yet compassed steps that they reached the entrance and finally crossed it over. Dozens of white tombs laid on crafted wood platforms with the deceased's name craved upon them. Flowers were quickly filling the surroundings of each tomb, which meant the white chairs that had been set for family and friends were now barely noticeable. In spite of the house-elves' best efforts, many people had clearly decided to stay inside instead of going for lunch, for the tent was rather crowded. A strange sense of quietness and stillness reigned inside of it, which drove Hermione to wonder whether no smoothing spell had been cast upon the tent during lunch hour.

'Do you know where –', Hermione began but Ron cut her off.

'Ginny told me', he said in a hollow murmur. His face was utterly transfixed, so that one couldn't even comprehend what was going through Ron's mind. His hand was holding Hermione's firmly, driving her through the white tombs and the mourning relatives. Once they got to the far end of the tent, Ron's steps became hesitant. Noticing his vacillation, Hermione started looking for Fred's name on one of the wooden platforms. By her side Ron stopped dead and sure enough there in front of their eyes laid Fred's tomb. They approached it slowly and Hermione's heart sunk at the thought that in there laid Fred. It seemed impossible, unreal; how could it be that Fred was gone? No more laughter or jokes from him, no more misbehaving with George, no more teasing Ron… No more pranks, no more looking out for them, no more relentless courage. Tears fell from Hermione's eyes and a violent sob escaped from her throat even though she was trying to control herself.

She glanced sideways frightfully, fearing to face Ron and all the pain that would certainly be shown upon his eyes. However, she was astonished to see Ron's face void as though a Dementor had taken his soul away, leaving behind solely Ron's body. He was gazing at Fred's tomb but he seemed to be somewhere else, at distance.

'R-Ron?', Hermione called sheepishly. There was no response from him. She called again and when Ron uttered no answer yet again, she took his face in both of her hands and stared deeply into his eyes, calling out one last time. 'Ron'.

It seemed to function as a trigger to snap Ron out of his numbness. First he met Hermione's eyes, breathed for what felt the first time in decades and then he took her hands in his only to take them away from his face.

'I – I have to – to go', he mumbled, turning around and trying to go back the same way they had came in but it was to crowded so he was forced to turn back. Hermione seizes the opportunity.

'Ron, listen to me, please', she begged, standing in front of him to block his way out.

'No, Hermione, let me out, I can't breathe in here, the friggin' flowers –'

'Stop!', Hermione yelled for Ron was still trying to get past her. When he managed to do so, she clasped his wrist. Ron turned around, looking at her with irate eyes. Those seconds in which they faced each other seemed to last years even though it was a mere moment before Harry's voice called out for them.

'Ron! Hermione! You're here', Harry had tried to keep his tone casual but a hint of surprise was still audible as his eyes met Ron, whose expression had softened. Harry was holding a baby.

'Who's that?', Hermione asked. 'Is that Teddy?'

'Yeah, this is him', Harry smiled tenderly. 'My godson'.

'Why are you –?'

'Tonks and Lupin are right over there', Harry explained in a mournful voice. 'I met Andromeda –'

'Weren't you looking for Ginny?', Hermione inquired curiously. At the same time, she was very aware that Ron wasn't taking part in the conversation; nevertheless, Teddy's presence seemed to have performed wonders in calming him down. His hand reached for hers as though in a silent apology and she took it willingly.

'I was, but I couldn't find her anywhere', Hermione noticed the anxiety in Harry's eyes. They started walking and nearing Tonks and Lupin's tombs. 'Nor Angelina, for the matter. So I still don't know what's up with them. Once I had tried everywhere I could think of – and that I could actually get into – I thought I could try here, that maybe they were by Fred's –'

Ron's entire body stiffened and Hermione's admonitory look made Harry shut up at once. Hermione could feel Ron's hand almost squashing hers because of how tight his grip had got.

'Hmm – well, they weren't there', a tone of insecurity hovered in Harry's voice as he continued. 'Could you try the girl's dormitory, Hermione? Please', Hermione nodded in silence. 'I can't get in there, of course. And I'm busy now, right?', he attempted a grin while stroking Teddy's soft brown hair.

Harry and Hermione both smiled while looking at the bubblegum spiky haired baby. By her side, Hermione could almost hear Ron's body relaxing its muscles.

'He's adorable', Hermione's grin grew wider.

'Andromeda had to get out for a while', Harry told them. 'This is a really big blow on her. First her husband, now Tonks…'. Harry fell silent again, unsure whether that could potentially upset Ron more. Pondering quickly, he decided it would be best to change topics. 'So basically that's how I ended up watching this drooling cute thing', he joked, starting to pull funny faces at Teddy, who was now staring at him blankly as though he was writing Harry a certificate on stupidity.

'Weren't you kind of afraid?', Ron asked rather clumsily.

'Of what?', Harry replied in surprise as he sat down in a nearby chair while holding Teddy carefully.

'Well, of watching him', Ron gestured towards Teddy in the same awkwardness.

'He's a baby, Ron', Hermione giggled although making sure Ron understood she wasn't having a laugh at him. 'I think Harry's been through worse'.

'I was, actually', Harry got a bit pink on the face. Hermione's shocked expression drove him over. 'He _is_ a baby, Hermione!'

'Exactly! You're afraid of _babies_?', Hermione stared inquisitively at both of them with a half-puzzled, half-amused smile.

'We're not _afraid_ of babies, Hermione', Harry said in an indignant tone. 'But they _are_ babies. They're fragile', Harry answered Hermione's enquiring expression. 'A thousand things can go wrong with them'.

'Exactly', Ron agreed. Hermione watched him closely as he observed Teddy. 'You never know if you're doing the right thing with them'.

'Oh come on, guys', Hermione could barely believe her ears. 'Yes, they are babies and fragile, but their not crystal glasses or porcelain dishes! They're stronger than they look'.

'Right', Ron was actually smirking teasingly. 'Remind me to remind _her_ of this when she gets pregnant, Harry. We'll see what you say then', he glanced playfully at Hermione.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. For a few seconds she stared perplexedly at Ron, who was now glancing through the room apparently quite unaware of the impact of his own words. Pulling Teddy closer to his chest, Harry wished he could Disapparate that very instant.

'Ginny!', Ron called out, looking at the tent's entrance and snapping Hermione back to normality. 'Harry, there she is. And Angelina's with her'.

Both girls had been scrutinizing the tent trying to find at least one of the Weasleys or Harry or Hermione. At Ron's calling (which had been quickly reproved by some people's dirty looks), they had made to go to them but had stopped midway. Ginny was now in a tight embrace with Angelina, who was stroking her hair and hushing her.

'Hermione, can you hold him please?', Harry asked with a meaningful look while standing up. 'I –'

'Of course, Harry. Here –', Harry laid Teddy carefully on Hermione's arms, who was instantly bewitched by the soft and tender baby smell exhaling from Harry's godson. 'Stay with me, Ron', she whispered as Ron made to follow Harry. 'Harry will take care of her, don't worry'.

Ron sat down, let out a loud breath and looked at Hermione. His heart felt warm at the sight of her holding the baby. He motioned her to sit by his side. Teddy began bubbling, which made Ron and Hermione chuckle slightly. 'So… can I hold him?'

'Sure, but be careful', Hermione seemed slightly unsure.

'I thought babies were _stronger than they look _–', Ron teased her.

'Oh knock it off', Hermione fussed even though a smile lingered in her lips. 'No baby for you while you're giving me an attitude'. Ron laughed weakly and rested his head on Hermione's shoulder, gazing at Teddy; the sight of such purity, such innocence warmed up his heart. For the first time since the worst had happen Ron finally felt like he would be able to move on for there in Hermione's arms laid the future.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ I cannot tell you how sorry I am for not updating this story for so long – or even how much I missed writing it. Life got the best. Time is still short for me with work and everything but I will do my best to keep updates on a weekly bases. If not, there will be an update at least every fortnight (I hope!). I am so sorry and I can only hope that FTMO will still please you and that the length of Chapter 7 will make up for a little bit for the last two years (after all, 'Innocence Can Never Last' is the longest chapter I have ever written). I really hope you've enjoyed reading it and thank you so much for doing so :)_


	8. A Different Take

**From This Moment On**

**by Lorelai Grint**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own everything here – apart from everything that is owned by J.K. Rowling, that is :p_

* * *

Chapter 8: A Different Take

Harry was startled by Ginny's tears. She had been putting on a brave face and sure enough Harry knew how she was hurting deep down inside in spite of her best efforts; nonetheless, at the sight of Ginny crying over simply seeing him, Ron and Hermione, Harry was beginning to fear that Ginny was doing even worse that he had initially thought.

'Ginny?', Harry called softly once he reached Ginny and Angelina. He looked inquisitively at the latter; Angelina merely shrugged. Letting go of her, Ginny sniffed, wiped her eyes and faced Harry. 'What is it, dear?'

Ginny shrugged mind-absently. Harry caught her glancing at Teddy, who was now falling asleep in Hermione's arms.

'Is there something wrong with Teddy?', Harry asked alarmed.

'What?', Ginny was utterly surprised.

'Angie, there you are!', Lee Jordan's relieved cry interrupted them. He was patting heavily as though he'd been running for miles. 'You have to come with me, Angie, George is – well, he's acting like a prat, to be honest. But you know –'

'Yeah, I do', Angelina's face fell. 'You can't expect him to be all joyous and blissful, can you?'

'No, I can't – and that's not what I meant, either', Lee's expression had hardened. 'What I mean is he's not going to take it any more lightly by you not being with him. He needs you now – _you_ need him now'.

'Where's Alicia?', Angelina asked Lee with a meaningful look. Harry tried to establish eye contact with Ginny to fall to the side quietly with her but Ginny was fully concentrated on Angelina and Lee. They were talking about her brother, after all, Harry thought.

'I – I don't know, actually. She tried, Angie', Lee continued once Angelina tried to argument. 'But George's been a tad too harsh on her. Too much for her to handle, I suppose'.

'So you just left her alone, did you?', Angelina's tone was accusatory. Harry desperately tried to catch Ginny's attention.

'No, I didn't –'

'Where's she, then? Can't see her here', Angelina's mocking pushed Lee over.

'Bloody hell, what am I now – Merlin Almighty? I can't manage all of you, especially when you're all acting demented!'

'Oh – I'm _sorry_ it's such a burden on _you_ –', Angelina started bitterly but Lee cut her of harshly.

'I lost Fred too!', Lee let out, tears forming in his eyes. Angelina cringed as her eyes turned to the floor. Silence fell around them except for Lee's voice. 'So don't be like that to me! You think it's easy on me, do you? Just because I wasn't his blood brother, just because I wasn't –'

'Shut it', Angelina's murderous look cut him off now. Harry knew that there was much more going on in there than he could understand and he was feeling like that was not something he should be witnessing. Lee took a deep breath.

'So I wasn't in love with Fred and I wasn't his brother. But I was as good as', Lee's voice was calmer. 'It's not easy on me either, Angelina, and I _am_ doing my best. It's not my fault George was like that to Alicia, it's not my fault that I just don't know what to say to him –'

'I'm not saying it is –', Angelina's voice was frail.

'No, but you're implying that I didn't even care that Alicia dashed once George became too hard on her'.

'I'm not –', Angelina tried to speak but Lee wouldn't have it.

'I couldn't go after her. I had George to handle, I couldn't just leave him alone either–'

'He was having lunch with the others', Harry interrupted, slightly afraid that George might have pushed all the others away or set all of them off. 'At least he was before I left to look for Ginny'.

'Alicia and I went to meet him', Lee explained them. 'Once we couldn't find Angelina – where did you go to anyway?', he inquired her.

'Later', she mumbled. She looked worried and somehow guilty at the moment. 'What happened after?'

'Well, George wasn't acting easy on anyone –'

'No, he was probably acting like a baby out of guilt', Ginny retorted gloomily.

'What do you mean?', Angelina was starting to be positively alarmed at this.

'We didn't know where you were', Ginny blushed slightly and the anxiety in her words anticipated some sort of guilt or regret. 'And I – I –'

'Oh Ginny, please tell me you weren't too harsh on him over something like that', Angelina plead.

'I wasn't', Ginny's attempt at a haughty expression did not cover her regret. 'He _knows_, Angelina, he should be more –'

'He should be nothing more, Ginny', Harry was surprised to see how much Angelina resembled an older sister telling her baby sister off. 'He has more than enough on his plate right now –'

'Not caring about you is just selfish!'

'Of course he cares, Ginny! You think you know it all just because you know a part of it but you don't. George has done more than enough and I don't want him caring about anyone else but him'.

'He's not the only one suffering! Just look at you –'

'I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you –'

'You and Fred were –'

'We've been over this, Ginny!', Angelina interrupted her and both Harry and Lee felt like they were one too many in the conversation now. Angelina was clearly mad and starting to loose her tempter; on the other hand, Ginny's stubborn look made it crystal she wasn't having Angelina's words lightly. 'That's my business. And Fred's. And no-one else's. And we had asked something of you, remember?'

'What good is that now?', Ginny snapped.

'Remember what we asked, Ginny?', Angelina repeated, ignoring her comeback. Ginny nodded, all of her feistiness gone. 'Good. Then keep the promise you made to me and your brother. Please', Angelina's eyes were supplicating and a tear fell on to her cheek. Ginny nodded, too emotional for words and as suddenly as both girls had started to yell at each other, they embraced again tightly.

Harry and Lee exchanged astonished looks. Even if Lee understood better than Harry what they had been talking about, it was most utterly incomprehensible for both of them the reaction of both Ginny and Angelina and how quickly they had gone from practically being on each other's face to being on each other's arms. Shrugging, they both understood it was best to let it go unnoticed.

'So where is George?', Angelina asked Lee, regaining her composure.

'The Common Room', Lee answered in a soft tone, as though afraid of setting off the girls again. 'Charlie's with him', he added quickly, knowing the biggest concern for both Angelina and Ginny was that George could be on his own.

'OK, good. And Alicia?'

'I really don't know, Angie', Lee shrugged, defeated. 'Once we had found him with everyone else we suggested we'd take a walk after a while – mainly to give his family a break because he was just being so harsh on them. So we went to the grounds and Alicia began trying to get George to stop acting so irritable to everyone, talking softly to him and trying to be sweet and all and – well, George just snapped at her too. I'd never seen him like that', Lee added sullenly. 'And that was too much for Alicia, I suppose. She set off – last I saw she was going to the castle. I couldn't go after her and leave George alone, you see. I didn't even know what to say to him but he was already looking so guilty and mixed up that I – well, once I found Charlie I knew that what I had to do was find you. And then Alicia'.

'Sure', Angelina nodded and suddenly her face seemed much older than it actually was. 'I'll try to talk to George, can you get Alicia then?'

'Sure', Lee smiled weakly at her. 'Thanks Angie', he brought her into a strong brotherly hug. 'You're the best. And I'm right here, yeah?'

With a silent wave, they both turned on their heels and went for the tent's exit. Ginny's eyes were fixed upon them. Looking at her sideways, Harry was unsure whether to talk or give her some more time. However, it was Ginny who broke the silence.

'I'm so stupid, Harry', she looked at him, embarrassment all through her face. 'I was such a baby –'

'Ginny, it's OK… You meant no harm'.

'Maybe I did'.

'Don't be silly', Ginny took her in his arms. 'What was that all about anyway?'

'I can't tell you', she looked up at him, solemnly. 'That was the promise. Not telling anybody. Not even you. Fr – Fred stressed that point even though you weren't around at the time', a smile danced on Ginny's lips at the memory of that moment with her brother. She looked deep into Harry's eyes and he saw the tears forming. 'I miss him, Harry', Ginny let out before burying her face onto Harry's chest.

'I know, sweetie, I know', Harry kissed her hair, its smell making him feel dizzy although his own heart ached at the thought of Fred being gone. 'Is that why you were crying before Lee showed up? For being here in the tent again?', Harry asked.

'Oh – no. Actually, no', she raised her head again to face him. Once she began to explain she did not do it fluently. 'That was because – well, you and Teddy. When I saw you holding him and – I don't know, it was so sweet and I felt – I don't even know, Harry. I felt something good and that hasn't happened much now… and with it all, I, well –'

'I get it', Harry interrupted her, wiping her cheeks tenderly. He felt relieved that she was crying over a glimpse of something good, over a glimpse of hope and of the future rather than over all the pain she was most surely feeling. 'You don't have to explain it no more', Harry kissed her softly on the lips, wishing that even if just for a second he could take all of her worries far away.

*

Ron and Hermione had been watching from a distance ever since Lee had arrived and things had warmed up. Although they couldn't understand entirely what the others were saying, they had been able to get a wrap around the main idea. Once they became aware that it was something concerning George and then Fred, Ron got up but Hermione convinced him to stay there with her, telling him quite wisely that if was something really important they wouldn't be arguing over it – they would have told him, Ron, and all of them would be doing something about it. Besides, it seemed to be something between Ginny and Angelina again and so he had no business sticking his nose in it (these being Hermione's exact words).

Ron wasn't pleased to just sit back again; surely enough, once things heated up between the girls Ron made to get up again. Nevertheless, Hermione was yet again successful in persuading him to say, not needing so many words this time. Ron sat back on the chair again, his eyes fixed upon the other four, clearly restless and unpleased by staying away. Hermione observed him while Teddy softly grabbed her index finger; she couldn't help but realise how more mature Ron had got. Just a year ago he would have ignored her and her advice and do what he felt like doing without even thinking once about it. Throughout their years of friendship, she had always wondered whether Ron would ever grow up or if he'd be an immature kid all of his life. She had the answer for that now – and it was actually the option she'd been wishing for; only she wished it hadn't come at such high expenses for Ron.

'Seriously, it's driving me mad', Ron uttered after a while. 'They'll bite each other's head off, I'm telling you'.

'No, they won't', Hermione said firmly. 'They'll sort it out, we always do. And we do it as civilized people, too. Why do you boys always have to take it too far?'

'Says the girl who punched Malfoy', Ron retorted.

'Says the boy who wanted to make him eat slugs', Hermione replied in a snooty way.

'Well, served me right and did much good that one', Ron said bleakly.

'It did, actually', Hermione's eyes met Ron's and she felt her face slightly warmer. 'You stood up for me. You threw up slugs for me, actually', she chuckled.

'You almost make it sound romantic', Ron looked at her jokingly.

'Well, I happen to think it was a bit romantic, yes', Hermione flushed violently. Ron simply stared at her, in such a caring way that Hermione felt herself blush even more. Breaking eye contact, Hermione saw Ginny and Angelina hugging and felt deeply relieved at this chance to change subject.

'Look, they've worked it out', she mumbled and Ron's eyes widened. 'I told you so'.

'You're mental', Ron said in a disbelieving tone. 'You girls are absolutely weird. Seriously mental'.

'Why? Because we know how to talk?'

'No, because one moment you seem like you could slice each others' throats and the next minute you're hugging and crying and all of that. It's kind of insane, really'.

Hermione laughed. Sure, Ron had matured along the years and especially during the past year; but come to think of it, she couldn't possibly expect him to fully understand the wide range of emotions that he himself had such trouble expressing and dealing with.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ This chapter ended up taking an entire different direction than I initially intended. Therefore the title – and also because this is an entirely different take on the story so far. I actually deeply enjoyed writing it and exploring characters other than Ron and Hermione, which have clearly been the main focus so far – and that will continue to be so. Next chapter will be what I had initially planned for chapter 8 – and way more Ron and Hermione again. So I hope you'll enjoy that and that you've actually enjoyed this chapter too. Thanks to everyone who's read and most especially thank you so very much to everyone who's put me on their favs and has taken the time to review. Thank you, thank you *bow*_


	9. A Teddy Little Problem

**From This Moment On**

**by Lorelai Grint**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Although these characters have been taking control of me, I do not own them. Jo does ;)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9: A Teddy Little Problem

As Angelina and Lee left, along came Professor McGonagall. She was looking for someone and as her eyes laid on Harry her expression made it clear who that was. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were stunned to see such a distraught Professor McGonagall. Her hair, although pulled up high as usual, was a frizzy rebellious attempt at a strict bun; her face looked the most exhausted they had ever seen it and her red tired eyes made all of them wonder if Professor McGonagall had got any proper sleep at all.

'Potter!', she called while approaching him and Ginny. Professor McGonagall looked at Harry, then at Ginny and back to Harry. She seemed quite puzzled, as though questioning her own mental capacity at the moment.

'Professor…?', Harry called back, slightly worried at her silence.

'I was told you were supposed to be holding a baby', Professor McGonagall finally said. 'But I don't see any –'

'Oh, Teddy's over there', Harry looked back and pointed at Ron and Hermione, who made their best to cover the fact they'd been observing curiously. Surely enough, Teddy was now fast asleep on Hermione's arms. 'I had – hum – a situation and I asked Hermione –'

'Good, good, Granger seems a wise choice', McGonagall muttered as her eyes shifted hesitantly to Ron sitting beside Hermione. 'Well, please do let her know you will be abusing of her hospitality for a while longer'.

'What? Why?', Harry asked, anxiety building up inside of him again.

'Andromeda is slightly upset', Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and Harry was certain that was without a doubt a really far-off euphemism. 'I – I don't really know who else to ask, Harry', the use of his first name did not go unnoticed. 'You're the closest thing to family that she's got here'.

'I – well – what am I supposed to do?', Harry felt rather alarmed. What exactly was Professor McGonagall expecting of him now?

'I can't leave everyone here, Harry. I would like you to try and calm Andromeda down a little and then take her to the hospital wing. Ask Madam Pomfrey for a calming potion and if Andromeda refuses, tell her it is Minister's direct orders'.

'Who's the Minister –?'

'It's hardly the moment, Potter!'. _'Back to last name'_, Harry thought to himself. 'It's just an expression. Honestly, what does it matter right now who's the Minister….'

Harry and Ginny were wide-eyed and astonished. Professor McGonagall discarding the Ministry was quite new; even so, at the sight of the previous years, it shouldn't be such a surprise. Glancing sideways, Harry realised that leaving Ginny on her own probably wasn't exactly wise. He looked straight at her and their eyes met.

'It's all right, Harry', Ginny said softly. 'I wanted to go and apologise to George, anyway… You go and take care of Andromeda'.

'Good', Professor McGonagall's tone sounded like military orders. 'She's just outside, I got Sybill to watch her. Not the best choice, but the only one I could get. Now go, I'll instruct Miss Granger and Mr Weasley for you'.

'You want _my brother_ to watch over a baby?', Ginny gasped.

'And what is wrong with that, Miss Weasley? I can't leave Miss Granger with that task all to herself. Besides, I am sure Mr Weasley is perfectly capable of handling it', Professor McGonagall didn't sound all that convincing, not even to herself.

'I wouldn't bet on it', Ginny whispered to Harry as McGonagall went away.

Harry laughed. 'Well, let's go then', he took Ginny's hand as they started walking towards the tent's exit. 'Are you sure you'll be OK on your own?'

'I'll be fine', Ginny murmured and in spite of her gloomy voice, she kissed Harry softly on the cheek as she left to the castle.

'My daughter, my sweet daughter', Harry could hear Andromeda sob and sure enough when he looked around he quickly spotted her not that far away from the tent. Professor Trelawney was patting nervously on her back, absolutely lost at what to do. With a deep sigh, Harry assembled all the courage it would take him to deal first-hand again with the loss of someone dear.

'Andromeda', Harry called. Professor Trelawney looked at him nervously.

'I have been trying, dear, she doesn't seem to even listen', Professor Trelawney shrieked nervously.

'It's OK, Professor, I'll stay with her. Err – thanks. You can go, Professor, I'll take it from here'.

Professor Trelawney let out a high 'Oh!' and sighed of relief. 'Call me if you need me, dear!', she was able to say while going away as quickly as she could, missing a tree by an inch as she looked back at Harry.

'Andromeda', Harry called quietly. 'It's me, Harry', he felt unsure whether Andromeda had any perception of what was going on around her in such desperation. Andromeda sobbed even harder.

'Remus was really fond of you, Harry', she told him. Harry's heart sank. 'He wouldn't trust Teddy to just anyone, you see'.

'Thank you, Andromeda', Harry didn't know what else to say. 'Listen, perhaps it would be better if we went to –'

'Ted never got to meet him, do you know? Teddy. He was born after… after. You know my husband –'

'Yes, I do', Harry responded in a deep voice. He remembered very well listening to that piece of news on _PotterWatch_.

'I'm alone, Harry', Andromeda sobbed. 'It just hit me, you see… I lost my husband, I lost my only daughter –', she let out a hollow cry before carrying on '– I lost my daughter when she'd just got married and had a child, it's not fair, it's not'.

'No, it's not', Harry agreed in a soft voice, searching for a way to ease her pain. 'But you still have Teddy, think of your grandson –'

'Oh, but he'll be with you, Harry! I won't see that much of him –'

'What? What are you talking about, Andromeda?', Harry asked, utterly confused.

'You're his godfather. I believe Teddy's legally yours now –'

'I'm not taking him away from you!', Harry said at once. 'I could never – I'm not even fit for – Andromeda, is that what's bothering you as well?'

Andromeda shrugged, blowing her nose. 'Well, I'm slightly afraid at what the Law might say about this and –'

'Andromeda, I don't care what any Law says. I'll be more than glad to be part of Teddy's life and assist in any way I can; he is my godson and I already love him madly just by sharing a few moments with him –'

'He's adorable, isn't he?', Andromeda's lips formed a huge grin amidst the tears.

'Yes, he really is', Harry agreed, pleased at her reaction. 'And I would never take him away from you, no matter what any Law says. I highly doubt that either Lupin or Tonks – Nymphadora, that is – would want him apart from you. So don't worry about that for a second: I'd make an awful job raising a child, I'm sure; Teddy deserves better. And he deserves to be with his blood family too. I'll always be part of his life and I want to assist you in everything I can but as far as I'm concerned you're free to keep him living with you and everything'.

Andromeda smiled thankfully at him. 'I appreciate it, Harry, I really do'.

'There are a couple of conditions, though', Harry said pulling a serious face. 'When he grows up he'll have to come over for dinner at least twice a week and he'll never be allowed to support the Chudley Cannons. I don't want that kind of disappointment thrust on him'.

Andromeda gave a feeble chuckle and whipped the tears off her face. Harry smiled reassuringly at her.

'So what do you say we'll go to Madam Pomfrey and get something to calm those nerves?'

Andromeda agreed instantly, too beaten to put up a fight. As they both left towards the castle, Harry couldn't help but feel quite daft: he had initially thought that once he'd defeated Voldemort everything would instantly fall into place. Only now was he fully realising how far the entire aftermath would get and how complex it actually was; beyond grief and pain, there where legal matters, collect enough funding for the reconstruction, the entire reorganization of the wizardry world. Harry had thought defeating Voldemort was the end; now he was becoming aware that it was merely the beginning.

*

Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall was talking to Ron and Hermione. She was asking them rather politely to look after Teddy while Harry was taking care of Andromeda. Ron's ability to speak had apparently vanished, his eyes wide and now jumping from Teddy to Hermione; on the other hand, Hermione seemed absolutely terrified: whether at the idea of having to take care of a baby or at the temptation to say no to a teacher, one could not be certain.

'May I count on you two for this?', Professor McGonagall asked in a formal tone. She was getting exasperated at their silence.

'But – but he's a baby', Ron let out. Hermione knew instantly that was the wrong thing to say for Professor McGonagall's face screwed in an ugly frown.

'I am sorry, Mr Weasley, I had not noticed that', the effort to control herself was throughout visible. Hermione was sure she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown with everything she was handling and Ron's unfortunate comment had been the final straw.

'Professor, we –', Hermione tried to interrupt but Professor McGonagall paid no heed to her.

'Perhaps you'd be more comfortable if I handled the baby and you may organise the memorial for tomorrow and console the people who have lost loved ones –', Professor McGonagall hesitated; she knew she had gone too far. Ron's face had returned to the stony hollow expression he had been carrying up to the moment in which they'd been left alone with Teddy. Ron looked away and Hermione's eyes didn't even have to see his to know they were directed at Fred's tomb.

'We'll watch Teddy, Professor McGonagall', Hermione said quickly, wishing to put and end to that as fast as she could. 'No problem'.

Ron got up.

'Mr Weasley, I –', Professor McGonagall was trying to form some sort of apology but Ron took no notice of it.

'Where's his stuff?', he asked while glancing around.

'Whose stuff?', Hermione was bewildered. '_Is he talking about Fred?'_, she thought to herself.

'Teddy's', Ron answered in the same mechanic tone. 'Babies always come with stuff'.

'Oh – right', Hermione sighed in relief and started looking around as well although she stayed sit with Teddy asleep in her arms.

'You may go to my office, Miss Granger', Professor McGonagall offered in a softer tone. Hermione was the only one listening. 'It's fairly all right amidst the havoc and it'll be quieter in there'. Hermione nodded gratefully as Ron spoke.

'Behind you, 'Mione', Ron went to the side of her opposite to where he'd been sitting. 'Here's the carry cot and the baby cart. We could put Teddy in it so you wouldn't have to carry him all the way up to the castle'. So he _had_ been listening to McGonagall after all.

'But he's asleep, Ron. I don't want to wake him up'.

'He won't, we'll lay him gently when we get outside. He _won't_ wake up, Hermione', he repeated in a slightly more exasperated tone at her attempt to retort. 'Can you hold him until we're outside? I'll carry all his stuff, here's his bag too…'

'I can take that, I'll put it on my shoulder. You already have enough –'

'No, I'll take this, it's no biggie. Just carry Teddy carefully, please', Ron glanced at the baby fearfully.

'He won't break, Ron', Hermione smiled at him.

'You weren't so sure about that a few minutes ago', he teased. Hermione's heart lightened for seeing him less mournful again. In a certain way, she was learning to deal with those mood swings after all.

Professor McGonagall glazed amazed at the picture: Miss Granger, one of her brightest students ever, tenderly carrying a baby while Mr Weasley, quite a troublemaker beaten only by his twin brothers and his best friend, was gathering a gazillion baby things on his arms. As they both made to leave and Professor McGonagall watched them, she surely wished her instinct would not be wrong and that someday those two would get it together.

*

Once they arrived at Professor McGonagall's office, Ron laid the carry cot on the sofa by the wall. Hermione picked Teddy up gently from the baby cart and put him in the carry cot just as tenderly. Ron grabbed a blanket from the bag and tucked Teddy in after.

'A crib would be safer', Ron mumbled, looking fearfully at the baby. Hermione had been the one pushing the baby cart but Ron had carried it up the stairs whenever it needed to, sometimes even with Teddy still inside so his sleep wouldn't be disturbed – which would instantly make Ron triple his care. Hermione was somehow feeling slightly awkward at all of this, although she couldn't really explain why.

'Well, this will have to do for now', Hermione stated as Ron knelt by the sofa. 'And he's fine like this, really'.

Hermione watched Ron running his index finger warmly through Teddy's cheek. 'He's so cute', Ron muttered. At that moment, Teddy moved in his sleep, raising his arms up a bit and getting hold of Ron's finger. His soft grip made Ron freeze. Hermione beamed.

'Look, look', Ron whispered though excitedly; he did not move his finger an inch. 'Look, 'Mione, he's got my finger!'

Hermione chuckled quietly. 'I know, I can see it', she said softly gazing at him with Teddy. She could barely believe that Ron had an actual real wide smile on his face – and because of a baby out of all things, mind you. She pulled a chair and sat down by the couch. Ron was still kneeling by it, his arm inside Teddy's cot. Hermione did not say a word, merely sitting back watching them for a while. Why it was so weird for her to see Ron like this with a baby was beyond her, but it was nevertheless; it made her feel funny inside.

'I wanna have a bunch of these, seriously', Ron laughed after a while. Hermione's heart resumed that triple somersault with a back flip that was starting to be old news for her.

'Excuse me?'

For some reason, Ron's ears turned red as he met Hermione's eyes.

'Don't you want to have kids?', he asked in a muffled voice.

'Well – hum – I – Yes, I do, of course', it was all Hermione managed to say before her brain shouted back at her. _Why are you talking babies at this point?_

Ron seemed somewhat crestfallen even though his ears were still a bright shade of pink.

'You don't seem so sure about that'.

'What? Ron, I mean –'

'It's OK, you can say so if you don't want to have a baby –'

'I don't want to have a baby _now_, it doesn't mean I don't want to have one –'

'I didn't mean you had to want one _now_ –'

'Ron, stop!', Hermione's tone was higher than either would have wished. They looked anxiously at Teddy, wondering if that had been enough to wake him up. They waited a few seconds to hear a cry but Teddy merely let go of Ron's finger lowering his arm. The baby continued to sleep, breathing softly as Ron covered his tiny arms with the blanket.

'Ron, why are we talking about this?', Hermione asked wisely. Ron flushed.

'I don't know', he shrugged.

'I mean, we haven't even spoken about – well, _things_ –'

'What is there to talk?', Ron's voice sounded somewhat alarmed. There it was, she had regretted it. He knew she would.

'I – I don't know. I mean –', Hermione did not quite know how to put it. 'Are we – are we together?'

Ron stared blankly at her. Hermione's heart dropped. She had done it now. That would certainly set Ron off.

'What do you mean?', Ron asked thickly. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, than opened it again for no sound to come out. She resembled a goldfish remarkably. At her silence, Ron continued. 'Hermione, for someone who's so smart and all, you can be really dumb at times'.

If Hermione had not been so surprised by this comeback, she would have certainly given him a proper response. However, she could not muster the words yet again.

'I don't go around snogging every girl I find', Ron said, earning from Hermione a deadly look. 'You know what I mean', Ron added blushing even more. 'Lavender might have not meant much but I wasn't snogging around –'

'Oh, no, and you were so _devoted_ to her', Hermione sniggered. Ron glared at her.

'Are we going to talk Lavender now? Because that really would enlighten how thick you can be –'

'How dare you?', Hermione screeched. For one second there was silence and then Teddy broke off crying.

'Great. Brilliant, Hermione, really', Ron added bitterly.

'Are you going to pick him up or what?'

'He – he's a baby!'

'Oh Ron, honestly. Move'.

Ron got up and leaned against the wall. Hermione picked up the baby and hold him in her arms hushing him, but Teddy was not calming down.

'Wait', Ron called. He moved closer to her, not entirely sure that was a wise move after their outburst; he held Teddy's tiny hand, trying to relax his clutched little fists by playing with them with his index finger. It took him only a few seconds to succeed: Teddy gripped his finger yet again and bit by bit the crying stopped until the baby fell asleep in Hermione's arms once more.

'Good thinking', Hermione murmured. Ron merely shrugged. 'You know, I have to say I think you'll make a great dad someday', Hermione said hurriedly, her face turning pink again.

'Not for quite a bit, I hope', Ron smirked. His eyes met Hermione's. 'I didn't mean to came at you for not wanting kids –'

'I do, Ron, I just don't see the point in talking about it now –'

'I get it, I do', Ron interrupted her. 'I don't know what got into me, I –', he stopped midsentence, his face flushing the hardest yet. 'I never felt like this about anyone else', his eyes were now fixed on Teddy and avoiding Hermione's gaze.

'Ron –'

'You might have but to me – well, like I said, Lavender wasn't really –'

'Ron, you're the one being thick now –'

'I'm with you', Ron spluttered clumsily. 'If you want to be with me, that is. I don't want to be with anyone else –'

'Ron –', Hermione's eyes were starting to water.

'I guess that's why I started to say those things. If I am to have kids, well – I… Hum – you know – I – it'd be with you', he completed awkwardly, his eyes still strategically dodging Hermione's.

'Hold Teddy', Hermione told him.

'What?', Ron was on the verge of feeling deeply hurt; was she going to ignore what he had just said?

'Hold Teddy, please, there's something I need to do. And I know _he's a baby_, but just hold him'. Hermione laid Teddy cautiously on Ron's arms, where the baby stayed at ease. Ron couldn't help but smile at the sight of something so small, so tender, so untouched – so unharmed, at least to his present acknowledgement.

'What do you have to do? You're not leaving me alone with him, are you?', Ron's voice showed a hint of plain terror.

'No, I'm not', Hermione's said softly. 'What I need to do doesn't require my absence. Quite on the contrary'.

She ran her fingers through Ron's hair, slowly, tenderly; his heart sped wildly as his eyes met hers, the warmest gaze he'd ever seen. Her palms came to rest on each side of his face, her thumbs caressing his cheeks. Hermione stood on tiptoes, her face nearing Ron's, who bent slightly and moved closer to her while holding Teddy close to him. Their lips met for a long, gentle yet loving kiss.

'Hmm – 'Mione –', Ron broke off.

'What?', Hermione asked letting go unwillingly.

'I – I'm carrying a baby here', Ron could feel his heart patting; he was slightly out of breath and somewhat dizzy.

'Sorry', Hermione smiled mischievously, feeling quite flustered herself. Ron held Teddy with his left arm and pulled Hermione to him with his right, kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him pulling a rather serious face. 'Well, do you get it now?'

'I guess so', Ron answered even though he wasn't sure what she was talking about. What did it matter anyway? At that moment, he was feeling like nothing could go wrong and that all problems had been long gone. As Hermione entwined herself closer with him, he closed his eyes, breathing in the perfume of her hair and hatching in his brain the perfection of that moment – for deep down he could not forget for real that tortuous paths were hastily coming his way.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ And yet again, the chapter didn't go exactly as planned :p I am sorry but Ron and Hermione are just too uncontrolable and when they start going at it, there's no stopping to them ;) More info about that on my new blog (please feel free check my profile if you're interested in knowing more). Lastly but not least, thanks to everyone who's read (Chapter 8 made FTMO cross the 10,000 hits!) and my biggest thank you goes to those who've reviewed: words are not enough to express my appreciation :)_


	10. Unspoken Words

**From This Moment On**

**by Lorelai Grint**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ten chapters on and I own nothing. Except for the twists and turns set upon Jo's darling characters._

* * *

Chapter 10: Unspoken Words

Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon that day with Teddy. It went rather smoothly apart from the diaper change which gave both Ron and Hermione some trouble: neither had ever taken care of a baby for so long that those skills had been required. Eventually they got around to it, amidst a talcum powder fight, a diaper vs. human duel and some very expressively disgusted shouts by both Ron and Hermione.

Around 7 o'clock, Harry showed up at Professor McGonagall's office, who he had met after he'd left Andromeda resting peacefully in one of the rearranged classrooms, for the hospital wing was filled up. He told Ron and Hermione how all the classrooms that had been left up right had been transformed into dormitories, either for those who needed medical assistance (and therefore occupying the classrooms closer to the hospital wing) or simply a place to spend the night. Harry reported the arrival of half a dozen more Healers to help out Madam Pomfrey, who had suddenly been swamped with so many injured people. Apparently St. Mungo's had also admitted a lot of patients over the last twenty-four hours: not only had other people been fighting all over London the previous night, a lot of them had also been attacked throughout the morning by Death Eaters at large.

'I thought everything had been going on in here', Ron mumbled, his face petrified. 'In Hogwarts. I mean… _he_ was here, not out'.

'But his opponents were everywhere', Harry said wearily. 'And so were his supporters… Seems like London in particular is a mess. The Ministry's destroyed, the most people that are capable of are working memory charms right and left on the Muggles. They've seen far too much'.

Ron glanced worriedly at Hermione.

'Did you hear anything about my parents, by any chance?', she asked, already knowing the answer.

'No… not even about Wendell and Monica Wilkins', Harry responded. 'But I mean, they're supposed to be in Australia, ain't it? So no need to worry', Harry attempted a smile.

Ron laid a comforting arm on Hermione's shoulders, bringing her closer to him. 'Harry's right, I'm sure they're fine. They moved to Australia, we checked it ourselves before leaving with Harry, remember? We'll go for them as soon as this clears up, I promise', he concluded with a kiss on the top of her head.

'What if –', Hermione sobbed.

'We'll bring them back', Ron reassured her before she could speak. She knew what her fear was. 'We'll bring the Grangers back, not the Wilkins. I know you'll be able to remove the spell', he looked her deep in her eyes, now placing his hands on each of her shoulders. 'It's still to come the day you won't be able to do something, Hermione. Except winning me at chess; that you'll never do. Or beat me at Quidditch. Or ride a broom properly'.

Hermione raised both eyebrows at him.

'_That_'s supposed to make me feel better?', she asked sternly.

'It's a joke, 'Mione', Ron ran his fingers through her hair. 'You can do anything. I think you could even win the World Quidditch Cup single-handedly if you really put your mind into it'.

She let out a feeble smile, giving into his embrace. She buried her face on his chest, allowing his smell to fill her nostrils, his warmth to comfort her strained body, his touch to ease her anxious heart. She felt his chin rest on the top of her head.

Harry felt weird at the sight of his two best friends so closely entwined but at the same time he felt deeply thankful and genuinely glad that they had finally got it together. Then again, perhaps that weird feeling that was filling him up was not so much at the sight of them together but more likely at the fact that he could feel almost palpably their ache.

'Listen', Harry said quietly, feeling as though he was intruding on so much more. 'You've stayed with Teddy long enough, really. I was even thinking about taking him to see Andromeda in a while. Why don't the two of you go get some fresh air?'

'It's OK, Harry, we can stay and help', Hermione sniffed before releasing herself from Ron's embrace, her back still turned on Harry, who even so did not miss Ron's fingers running through her cheeks, undoubtedly whipping off tears.

'No, you two go', Harry told them stubbornly. 'He's been asleep most of the time, right?'

'Yeah, he's been really quiet', Ron mumbled. 'He's not such a workload, he's a calm baby'.

'See? So I'll be fine –'

'He'll want to eat soon, Harry', Hermione warned him. 'We fed him at about 4 or something, so he'll sure wake up soon enough wanting his bottle'.

'And I'll manage that too, I'm sure. I want to take him to see Ginny as well, so maybe I'll do that first and feed him before I take him to Andromeda'.

'So do you want us to help you to the Common Room?', Ron asked, his arm around Hermione's waist. 'Seriously, mate, don't turn this one offer down, you'll need help, trust me; that baby has more stuff attached to him than the three of us through the entire past year'.

Harry nodded, agreeing with a half-smile; after seeing Ron in such a better mood after spending some time with Teddy he was hoping the baby would lift Ginny's spirits as well. They packed every baby thing that had been spread around Professor McGonagall's office in the high of the diaper change and then Harry picked up Teddy after Hermione reluctantly allowed him to do so. They made their way to the Common Room mainly in silence, for silence reigned over the castle; Ron took Hermione's fingers in his, holding them tightly, as Harry tried his best to focus on Teddy as though to keep his mind off the concern about Ginny that was building up inside of him. Once they reached the Common Room, the three of them were surprised to see it was empty.

'They probably went to eat something', Harry said in a reassuring voice at the sight of Ron's apprehensive face. 'Just drop everything off by the sofa and go'.

'We could help, Harry, I mean –', Hermione tried once again.

'Drop it, Hermione. I'm fine', Harry repeated. 'And you two look like you could take a break. Besides, I'm sure Ginny and the others will be back any second'.

'If there's something wrong, call me, mate, all right?', Ron asked Harry worriedly.

'Don't worry. But there'll be nothing wrong', Harry reassured him in the same comforting tone, although Harry himself felt slightly concerned.

Ron nodded, although not at all convinced; he felt an urge to go look for his family through the entire castle, but at the same time he could not deny that spend a few moments more alone with Hermione outside was everything he needed at the time.

'Shall we go?', Hermione's voice was soft and low. Ron nodded again, making his way to the Fat Lady portrait. He looked back at Harry with Teddy, waved awkwardly and went through the hole. Hermione shivered at this new posture of Ron; the lightness was gone.

'Hermione –'

'I'm fine', she cut Harry at once. She knew by his tone he too had noticed the change in Ron's face; however, she did not want to discuss it any longer.

'If you need to talk –'

'Thanks, Harry', she gave him a feeble smile. 'I know. See you later, yeah?'.

Harry nodded disconsolately at Hermione before she too left the Common Room. He felt powerless and he suddenly found himself wishing he had magical powers to turn everything that was wrong around.

'And isn't that kind of ironic?', Harry asked Teddy, who was now wide-eyed and staring straight at Harry. 'Time for your bottle, I suppose', Harry smiled at him, stroking his soft baby hair. That baby surely had strong enough powers to make everything right.

*

The air had become fresher outside, even though there was still that summer warmth to it. A cool breeze welcomed Ron and Hermione to the grounds of Hogwarts, somehow dragging them back to reality. Hermione noticed that Ron's expression had hardened again and sure enough the sight of the tent wasn't doing anything to soften it. She opted to stay silent, merely tightening her grip on his hand.

They walked past the white tent until they reached the tree they had been sitting by that same morning. Funnily enough, it felt to both of them as though a century had passed since that moment. Looking around, Hermione understood from there they could see the castle, the lake further away and the tent. She sat down, wishing Ron would do so in a way his eyes would be kept away from it. Much to her relief he did so, lying down on the grass with only the grounds in his sight. She allowed herself a moment to be mesmerized at the perfect picture that was his ginger hair touched by the warm colours of sunset against the green grass.

Closing his eyes, Ron took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the grass, of the hot weather, of summer as he remembered it as a child. Suddenly, he felt old. Sure, he was only seventeen; however, it seemed like a lifetime had gone by since the last time he could remember being carefree. Last summer had barely allowed him to enjoy himself, with all the preparation and anticipation of the Horcrux hunt – and the rest of the year had not got any better. In fact, Ron felt like he would have to go back two years to point out the last summer that he had truthfully enjoyed himself, just playing Quidditch in the backyard with the others. And then he remembered Fred.

'What is it?', Hermione asked in an anxious voice as Ron gulped with his eyes closed. He took his hand to his face, straining his eyelids. 'Ron?', Hermione called carefully, uncertain of his reaction. She took it as a positive sign he didn't snap and so she ran her hand through his hair.

'I – hum', Ron cleared his throat after a while, his eyes still stubbornly closed with his fingers pressing them fiercely. 'I just – I feel so numb'.

Hermione's heart sank. It wasn't actually news, she was fully aware of how much Ron was aching; nevertheless, hearing him putting it into words like that made her despair the whole more real. She wanted to tell him how worried she was, how much she was fearing for his well-being, but she simply couldn't muster the words to do it.

'Ron, I'm actually kind of –', she began, but she got cut by someone calling out for them.

'Ron! Hermione, there you are!', Charlie called while walking up to them. Hermione felt Ron breathing heavily before raising himself up and turning around to face his brother. Hermione got up as well, feeling slightly anxious not only because she hadn't been able to say what she wanted to Ron but mainly because Charlie seemed rather distraught.

'I'm sorry, but we need you, Ron', Charlie explained in a hollow voice. 'Mum and George decided to go back to the tent, I honestly don't know why, and they're just – well, I don't know but something else happened. They're doing worse than in the morning. And Mum really cracked, mate, and Ginny… and Angelina's snapped too. We need you there, Ron, Bill and I can't manage –'

'It's fine', Ron mumbled. And with that he started making his way to the tent. Hermione hesitated to follow suit and before she knew it he was alone way ahead of her. Charlie understood her hesitation.

'He's been acting all messed up too, hasn't he?', he asked with a sad smile. Hermione nodded, her eyes watering. 'Look, Hermione, I wouldn't have bugged him if we didn't really need –'

'Charlie, please… I get it', Hermione whispered. 'I just – honestly, I wish I could undo it. I wish I could bring – you know, bring _him_ back'.

'Say his name, Hermione', Charlie told her softly. 'Don't be like that, not saying his name –'

'Ron asked me not to', Hermione blushed, feeling like as though she was betraying Ron's trust by telling that to Charlie.

'I'd figured it'd be something like that; it's still silly'.

'It hurts him!', Hermione let out in protectively.

'Do you think it doesn't hurt me too? And everyone else? It's a constant reminder of Fred and that he's gone!', Charlie said heatedly. 'But that's how it's supposed to be. I don't want to forget about my brother –'

'That's not what Ron's doing!', Hermione retorted defensively.

'I know it isn't; but in the end it'll have the same result –'

'No, it won't', Hermione murmured.

'Maybe not as you see it', Charlie replied wisely and more calmly. 'By not saying his name, by trying to escape the pain through that path – the one of pretending or hiding in the back of his head what has happened – Ron will only be feeding his pain. He's not dealing with it –'

'I know', Hermione interrupted, half-surprised. Charlie was saying the exact words that had been troubling her all day long.

'So there, Hermione', Charlie shrugged. 'Don't tag along on that. I know it may feel like you're doing the exact opposite, but by confronting him you'll actually be helping him more than by playing the pretend and hide game with him'.

Hermione looked away, feeling lost, tired and cold despite the warm temperature. Charlie laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'I might have been away for really long but I still know my brothers like the palm of my hand, trust me. They're almost as transparent as dragons are to me. Call it an instinct, if you must; but I know what I'm saying. And I also know that Ron cares, Hermione, even when he acts like a git; and he's strong. So don't worry – we'll make it through'.

Hermione nodded again, this time quite more firmly, even pulling a half-smile; Charlie patted her a tad too roughly on the back, which Hermione instantly connected to his display of affection to dragons. As they left the sunset clueless of any changes behind them and headed for the tent, Hermione saw that now at dusk it had a sort of an enchanted glow to it, as though reminding everyone – even at night – of the lives lost in the battle. And after her conversation with Bill, Hermione actually felt glad that it was so.

*

Once Hermione arrived at the Great Hall, she knew instantly that something more was terribly wrong with the Weasleys – she simply couldn't make out what. Charlie had asked her to fetch Harry in the hope that his presence would help calming Ginny down. Teddy had just finished eating and Harry was preparing to take him to see Ginny when Hermione arrived and explained to Harry what Charlie had told her. They only took the time to go find Andromeda and make sure she was feeling better to look after Teddy herself for a while. Andromeda was visibly calmer and lightened up at the sight of her grandson, practically obliging them to leave the baby with her.

Harry and Hermione had made it from the hospital wing to the Entrance Hall running, bumping into a deflated Lee at the end of the stairs. After he told them he was going for them to warn them that the Weasleys were now down in the kitchens for dinner, the apprehensive trio made their way to join them. The sight of the Weasleys was heartbreaking: those of them who were not still sobbing or with bloodshot eyes simply looked bewildered and lost. Clearly those did not know exactly what had been going on inside that tent.

Reaching Ron, Hermione instantly knew that his glum mood was back for good. He barely made eye contact with her when she softly called out for him, but it was long enough for Hermione to see that his eyes did not look like he had been crying for long - what Hermione was unsure was to whether that was a good or a bad thing. When was he going to let it out for real?

Looking sideways, Hermione saw Ginny hugging Harry and sobbing into his shoulder. Perhaps she would explain what all of that was about to Harry and therefore Hermione would be able to understand, for Ron's answer to her was simply 'I don't want to talk about it, Hermione'. She knew it would be best not to push it anymore so she left it at that. They all ate in silence, with the occasional sniff echoing through the silence every now and then. Even the house-elves were extremely silent and crestfallen.

At the end of the meal, Professor McGonagall asked for the attention of everybody in the kitchens, her voice in her normal tone for silence would drive it crystal clear to everyone.

'As some of you might know, tomorrow Hogwarts will be holding a memorial to celebrate the lives of those lost in battle. Everyone is welcome to participate, whether your families have been directly affected or not. This concerns all of us, all witches and wizards, all humans, in fact. Muggle lives have been lost as well and that shall not be forgotten. However, this memorial is not to be mistaken with the funerals, which we give the families complete power of choice to whether they would like to hold it here or elsewhere. For those who desire to do so, I can now inform you that a funeral will be held here in Hogwarts next Saturday, meaning it will take place a week after the battle. A graveyard will be set up by Hogwarts grounds, so those who lost their lives here can rest peacefully through eternity, if that is their families' wish. I can only hope that these simple ceremonies will somehow mend slightly the pain we are all feeling. If there is something anyone needs, you may find me in my office. Thank you for your attention and have a good night sleep; I will see you tomorrow'.

Ron looked away from the table from the first time since Hermione had arrived, to find George; he wanted to know what his brother thought of McGonagall's announcement. George was livid, staring blankly at his parents; he hadn't thought about any of that, about what he had considered _technicalities_, but which importance he was fully understanding now. Mr and Mrs Weasley exchanged stern looks.

'I – I –', Mrs Weasley mumbled.

'It's OK, Molly, dear', Mr Weasley whispered, stroking her hair soothingly. 'We have time to think about it and decide on it, together. Is that OK, George?'

George nodded in agreement, not uttering a word. Ron shivered; it was almost as he felt cold, even though the kitchens had an agreeable temperature. He did not want to think about those things, he did not want to participate in that kind of decisions – how was he supposed to know what to do?

Harry caught Hermione's eye, who had been glancing at Ron frantically. Harry tried to reassure her somehow; he could not afford Hermione loosing it as well, he needed Hermione to stand strong or else he knew Ron would instantly flip. Once everybody got up to go to bed, Ron practically ran to the doors, which allowed Harry to catch Hermione while Ginny was talking to George in an apologetic voice.

'Hermione, what happened –', Harry started.

'Do you know what went on in the tent?', Hermione asked him at once.

'No, that's what I wanted you to tell me, I thought Ron had –'

'Didn't Ginny tell you?', Hermione insisted.

'No, she said she didn't want to talk about it now'.

'Same as Ron, then', Hermione told him. 'Whatever it was, it can't be good'.

'What could have happened, Hermione? I don't think it was so much something that actually happened now, I think it has to be something else'.

'But what?'

'I have no idea', Harry shrugged. 'But they'll come around and tell us, Hermione. Don't worry'.

'Harry, Ron is not going to say anything unless I try to take it out of him by strength –'

'He will, Hermione, when he feels ready –'

'He's not talking about it, Harry!', Harry ushed her for people in the hallway had looked at them. She continued in a lower voice. 'It can't be good for him, can it?'

'No, but you pushing it will only push him away, you know how he is. Let him be, at least for now. Seriously, Hermione, give him some time. Don't forget we'll be getting back to the Burrow as well –'

'When?', Hermione asked slightly alarmed.

'After tomorrow, I think', Harry told her. 'At least that's what Mr Weasley was saying…We'll be staying for the memorial, then security measures will be checked and that's it, we're off Hogwarts until the weekend'.

'Why are we going back before –'

'Do you think postponing the return to the Burrow will make it any easier? It'd be all worse if you asked me'.

'You're probably right, yes', Hermione mumbled.

'Look, Hermione… This isn't easy, I know, but it'll get better', Harry stopped her once they reached the Fat Lady portrait. 'It _has_ to get better; we've gone through everything for some reason'.

Hermione hugged him tightly and they both got into the Common Room silently. All that Hermione wanted at that point was to find Ron, kiss him goodnight and go to sleep: it had been a too long of a day.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ I am so sorry I could not update last week; I did try as hard as I could to do so or at least to update during the week, but it was absolutely impossible. I will be setting up a special post on my Burrow/blog to explain it better, so please check my profile if you're interested in knowing more. Besides that, I just hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter - which is more of a "bridge" chapter, so things will really pick up from now on. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I'll see you next week - and that really is a promise!_


End file.
